L'apprentissage de la Haine
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Le parcours de Deathmask, de son enfance des bas quartiers de Naples jusqu'à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Comment un petit bambino délaissé peut-il survivre en ayant un destin aussi violent ? (No yaoi).
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je consacre une fic entière à Deathmask. Et oui Deathy en personne. Ceci est un défi lancé par **Lounacat** qui m'a demandé si je pouvais dans la mesure de mon inspiration entreprendre une suite à son OS consacré au cancer.

Donc j'ai eu des contraintes :

- Utiliser le prénom Innocenzo qui correspond à celui donné par notre chère auteure.

- Le prendre avec son passé de petit mafioso des bas quartiers.

- Le montrer tel qu'il apparait dans l'anime (et là vous allez me dire que l'image de ma fic ne correspond pas et vous aurez raison. Mais j'ai aimé l'illustration et DM est plus classe avec les cheveux gris, bon c'est comme ça.)

- Faire du « no yaoi ». Exploit en soit.

- Le faire souffrir, non en fait ça, ça vient de moi (o.~)

Je me suis déjà penchée sur le passé de notre cher crabe national mais cette fic est à l'abandon depuis un sacré moment car manque d'inspiration.

Je vous laisse en compagnie d'un personnage fort mystérieux pour moi mais qui a bien voulu me dévoiler les tracas de son âme torturée.

Rating : M

Guest star : Deathmask

Genre : Tranche de vie / Drame

Bonne lecture,

Peri Deathy.

* * *

><p>OOOooOOO<p>

**L'apprentissage de la Haine**

**.**

**_~D'Innocenzo à Deathmask~_**

OOOooOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Shion méditait dans sa tour à Jamir. Cela faisait deux années qu'il avait recueilli son propre apprenti, la relève. Sa relève. Il était comblé, ce petit enfant plein de promesses éveillait en lui des sentiments oubliés. Enfin il se sentait utile à quelque chose de glorieux. Il pourrait apporter sa pierre à l'édifice pour bâtir un avenir meilleur et faire perdurer la pérennité du Sanctuaire.

Il regardait jouer Mû avec des fils de laine au pied de son bureau quand un appel de détresse résonna dans son cerveau. Cet événement soudain le retourna. D'où provenait ce cri de désespoir ? Cette profonde tristesse conjuguée à une rage certaine ?

Shion apposa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son crâne pour se concentrer. Il devait surmonter cette douleur lancinante pour chercher au plus profond de son être la source de cet appel. Étendre son cosmos afin de percevoir ce que « ceci » était. La nature exacte de ce hurlement de souffrance. L'Atlante malgré ses pouvoirs ancestraux ne parvenait pas à barrer la douleur qui s'emparait de son crâne. Cette aura était bien trop puissante. Puissante ou inhumaine… Jamais de toute sa vie il n'eut à faire à pareille chose. Il ne décelait pas l'essence de cette aura… Puis plus rien. En une fraction de seconde tout redevint normal. Cependant Shion en resta perturbé pour le reste de son après-midi. N'aimant pas subsister dans l'ignorance, le Pope entreprit d'effectuer des recherches dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Le reste de la soirée fut consacrée à cette tâche, une fois Mû couché.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, la routine prit place sans que Shion ne repense à son expérience atypique. Il vaquait à ses occupations, entre pouponnage et apprentissage, retranscription de vieux manuscrits et ravitaillement au village voisin. Le Pope était reconnu même ici pour sa grande générosité et c'est souvent qu'il allait rendre visite aux habitants du village pour faire la classe aux enfants, ou pour leur raconter des histoires fascinantes. Cela présentait l'avantage de sociabiliser Mû et de ne pas se couper totalement du monde.<p>

La matinée fut instructive et enrichissante. Des villageois lui donnèrent quelques victuailles ainsi que du lait de yack. Il les téléporta sans mal jusqu'à sa tour mais profita de l'air vivifiant de la haute montagne pour rentrer à pied, portant son agneau sur le dos. Mû s'extasiait de tout, juché sur les épaules de son maître. Il se sentait en sécurité et puis il ne se fatiguait pas.

Il marchait depuis un moment quand ce même « mal » revint. Encore une fois il ne maîtrisa pas cette douleur. Il s'agenouilla en tenant fermement le petit qui se cramponna à ses cheveux. Un peu plus et il le faisait tomber. Plié en deux, Shion ne discernait plus la réalité du cauchemar. Là dans son crâne, résonnaient des hurlements de colère et des supplications mal contenues. Entre larmes et déchirement, un maelström d'émotions accrues envahit sa tête. Mû apeuré, voyait son maître se tenir les tempes ainsi que son visage déformé par la douleur. Il sanglotait sans s'arrêter. L'Atlante ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbé par cette aura qui s'étalait de plus en plus, prenant toute la place dans son esprit. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il fallait combattre ce mal, il fallait impérativement discerner sa provenance. Shion les yeux clos se concentra sur cet appel, sur cette aura, sur cette chose qui soulevait autant de souffrance. Au loin il entendit une voix. Une petite voix plaintive, esseulée parmi cette masse de confusion.

Oui c'était bel et bien un appel. À l'aide de surcroît. Il décortiqua chaque mot, chaque syllabe pour en appréhender le sens.

« Sauvez-moi. Quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas être tout seul. »

Ces phrases chargées de détresse résonnaient étrangement. Ce n'était pas de l'atlante sûr et certain. Encore moins du Grec. Puis…

« _Salvami. Qualcuno. Io non voglio essere solo._ »

De l'italien. Ce langage provenait de là-bas. Terre lointaine mais si proche de son précieux Sanctuaire.

Mais qui ? Qui était capable de l'atteindre par delà sa barrière mentale ? Qui possédait une force psychique comme celle-là ? À moins que…

Shion rassembla ses esprits, ouvrit les yeux, passa sa main dans les cheveux parme de Mû puis se ressaisit. Non il se trompait. En vérité cette aura était un cosmos. Un cosmos puissant, brut mais présent. Il n'osait espérer pourtant il devait bien se rendre compte de l'évidence… Quelqu'un était rentré en contact avec lui et par le biais d'un cosmos, peut être doré pour avoir accès au sien… La résonance des deux indiquait bien cette éventualité. L'Atlante se releva déterminé à trouver l'origine et le propriétaire de ce cosmos. Si en prime il se révélait être un potentiel apprenti or, il était plus que légitime d'aller le chercher.

Sa décision fut prise instantanément, il se rendrait en Italie dusse-t-il parcourir le pays de fond en comble.


	2. Cenzo le caïd

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements concernant cette fic.

RaR :

_Guest_ : en fait je me suis trompée, pardon. Je voulais dire que je montre Deathmask comme dans l'anime, j'ai cafouillé dans mes explications. Du coup j'ai corrigé cette erreur comme la phrase en italien. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

_Leia 26_ : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Je précise que le Prologue ainsi que ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma gentille bêta **Kane-chi**, que je remercie infiniment. J'ai replacé le prologue.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Cenzo le caïd**

Shion rassembla ses affaires le plus rapidement qu'il put, puis emmena son apprenti au Sanctuaire en le confiant aux bons soins du chevalier actuel du Bélier. Il ne resta que deux jours en Grèce et continua son périple jusqu'en Italie, pays voisin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait absent, ni ce qu'il trouverait sur place. Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas en partir avant d'avoir déniché le propriétaire de ce cosmos puissant. De toute manière, il allait le ramener dans ses bagages puisque le futur apprenti l'avait appelé par la seule force mentale de cette aura bénite. Qu'il soit un prétendant bronze, argent ou or il appartenait dorénavant corps et âme à la déesse.

Il sonda son cosmos une fois débarqué sur le territoire pour percevoir plus précisément d'où provenait cette bribe d'énergie. Shion localisa la ville, Naples. Il devait se rendre là-bas dans les plus brefs délais car maintenant même sans l'appeler, cette aura s'emparait de lui en permanence. Comme un cri de désespoir, concentré et éploré. Shion n'aimait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour rien, surtout pour des choses anodines. Il se faisait un devoir de voyager comme tout humain vivant sur cette terre mais ce cri déchirant, cet appel incessant lui dictait de se dépêcher. Il se téléporta à l'écart de la ville dans un endroit peu fréquenté par les passants.

Étant au cœur de la ville, il sentit nettement ce cosmos naissant. Il marcha longuement dans les rues pavées de la vieille ville pour arriver dans un quartier mal famé. Les rues étroites, sombres ne laissaient que peu de place aux enfants pour jouer. Les immeubles se touchaient de part et d'autre, voilant la clarté du jour. Les _mama_ houspillaient leurs rejetons ou les appelaient par-dessus leurs balcons. Les patriarches passaient le temps aux terrasses des bistrots à jouer aux cartes ou aux dominos.

Shion contourna ces ruelles peu sûres pour déboucher sur une petite place où se dressait une magnifique fontaine au centre. Des poissons s'entrelaçant y étaient sculptés laissant sortir de leurs gueules ouvertes le torrent qui se déversait dans le bassin. Des chenapans coururent près de lui en criant en italien. Un le bouscula en passant. Se souriant à lui-même il s'aperçut bien vite qu'une chose lui manquait… Sa montre à gousset en or. Il les suivit en s'engouffrant dans une autre rue noire.

* * *

><p>Pour le commun des mortels cette ambiance n'était pas des plus avenantes, mais pour un chevalier aguerri comme Shion, cela ne représentait nullement un danger. Il s'arrêta net quand les gamins de tout à l'heure l'entourèrent. Un jeune adolescent de quinze ans approximativement s'approcha de l'Atlante couteau en main.<p>

— Donne-nous ton fric vieux débris et on te laissera partir.

— Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans les rues et détrousser les touristes ? interrogea le Pope dans un italien parfait.

— La ferme ! Cenzo ! Fouille-le !

— Mais j'ai déjà sa montre Gia' !

— Passe alors, ordonna le plus vieux.

Le petit voleur s'exécuta. Shion les observa, ce caïd des bacs à sable devait être leur chef de bande. Il commandait les plus jeunes et ce _bambino_ l'intriguait beaucoup. L'enfant le défiait sans jamais baisser les yeux, le bravant dans toute son insolence.

— Alors c'est toi qui m'as volé ? demanda Shion.

— On t'a pas demandé de parler le vieux ! Tais-toi sinon tu vas déguster…

— Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, souffla l'ex chevalier.

Sans vouloir blesser les enfants, il se concentra et intensifia son cosmos pour barrer leurs mouvements en utilisant sa _Psychokinesis_. Surpris et apeurés, ceux-ci essayaient de gesticuler pour sortir de cet étau invisible. Shion alla récupérer sa montre la prenant des mains du leader. Le petit qui s'appelait Cenzo crut que l'adulte allait attaquer son ami, il explosa son cosmos en jais dorés pour s'extraire de la restriction de l'Atlante. Il réussit contre toute attente et se rua sur lui. Le _bambino_ le frappait de ses poings avec toute la rage qu'il avait en lui, toujours plus fort. Shion le maîtrisa sans problème malgré la véhémence du petit. Il lui donnait des coups de pieds et tenta de le mordre à la main mais Shion ne lâcha pas sa prise. Au contraire, il colla le gamin contre lui pour l'empêcher de continuer.

— Arrête ! Arrête je te dis ! Inutile de lutter je suis plus fort que toi. J'ai le dessus. Je reprends ce qui m'appartient. Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas voler et surtout s'attaquer à plus fort que soit ?

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un florilège d'insultes en italien. Plus loin, le chef de bande encourageait le petit à se défendre en lui disant de faire la peau au vioc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait bien faire à un Pope âgé de plus de deux cent quarante ans ?

— Alors c'est toi… C'est toi qui m'appelais hein ? C'est ton cosmos que j'ai senti…

— Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne te connais pas ! Lâche-moi vieux fou !

Shion resserra sa poigne autour des hanches du petit.

— Tu vas me suivre… Cenzo… C'est un diminutif n'est-ce pas ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Je te le dirais pas ! Dégage de là !

— Quel âge as-tu ? Tu es petit pour faire partie d'un gang. Où est ta mère ?

— J'ai pas de mère ! J'ai neuf ans ! Lâche-moi où je…

— Ou quoi ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Reconnais ta défaite. Tu es livré à toi-même à ce que je vois… Neuf ans dis-tu… Intéressant. Tu vois, je ne te crois pas. Pour moi tu n'as que cinq ans, tu mens.

— Non c'est pas vrai ! Pis ça te regarde pas ! Gia' aide-moi !

— Il ne t'aidera pas, regarde-le il ne peut plus bouger. Je l'ai paralysé.

Attentif tout à coup, Cenzo stoppa sa rébellion pour observer son ami. Effectivement, son grand manitou de copain ne bougeait plus ni ne bronchait. Le petit concéda à la puissance de ce vieil homme. Comment un croûton dans son genre parvenait-il à neutraliser toute une bande à lui tout seul ? Et d'un simple claquement de doigt qui plus est…

Attiré par la force brute, le garnement se demanda comment une chose comme celle-là pouvait exister. S'engouffrant dans cette brèche, Shion en rajouta une couche.

— Ca t'impressionne Cenzo ? Si tu viens avec moi je t'apprendrais à développer tes facultés. Toi aussi tu seras capable dans le futur de maîtriser tes arcanes et tes pouvoirs. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que les miens, mais tu seras supérieur en tout par rapport à tes camarades. Tu sauras te défendre et protéger les plus faibles. Personne ne rivalisera avec ta puissance… Alors… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le petit afficha un air renfrogné et se frotta le nez, puis shoota dans un caillou.

— J'ai pas envie d'aller avec toi, je te connais pas et ici j'ai mes copains. Ma famille.

— Ah oui vraiment ? Ta famille hein… C'est à ça qu'elle ressemble ? Tu veux passer ta vie à voler les passants et peut être même de te faire tuer dans la rue ?

— Qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre ! Libère-les ! brailla le minot_(1)._

— Je les libérerai après, quand nous serons partis. Parce que je vais te ramener avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je vois que tu n'as que la peau sur les os… Tu ne dois pas manger à ta faim… Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bon repas Cenzo ?

— Non ! Non, non, non !

L'enfant recommença à s'énerver et gesticuler dans tous les sens. Malheureusement, Shion dut employer la manière forte. A son tour le _bambino_ se retrouva une nouvelle fois paralysé et devant sa bande médusée, l'Atlante emmena son fardeau avec lui qu'il porta comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans une chambre d'hôtel, Cenzo se réveilla dans un lit moelleux. Il se remémora la scène qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt avec ce vieil homme à l'allure étrange. Il n'était pas comme les habitants de son pays. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait bon sang de bonsoir ? Il l'enleva devant ses amis sans que personne ne puisse le défendre. Sans même les toucher, l'inconnu réussit à les immobiliser de par sa seule force mentale. Cet homme était impressionnant. L'enfant s'assit dans son lit en se demandant ce qu'il voulait… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un sale pervers qui le forcerait à faire des trucs bizarres ! Cenzo ne connaissait rien de ces choses là, normal pour un petit garçon de cinq ans. Seulement, il possédait une maturité plus importante que la moyenne et Giacomo son ami et chef en titre lui avait dit de se méfier des vieux riches parce qu'ils emmenaient les petits pour profiter d'eux. Sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait, le petit présageait des choses horribles. Giacomo lui avait certifié que ces hommes les mettaient nus dans un lit pour leur faire des choses avec leur sexe. Cenzo revit toutes les fois où sa mère recevait ses clients pour ses « affaires »… Les cris en rut ou les grognements de porcs de ces individus le révulsèrent. Des frissons d'effroi le parcoururent de la tête aux pieds. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse ce genre de chose. Non. Ca jamais de la vie !<p>

Il se leva pour tenter de s'enfuir mais la porte était fermée à clef. Les fenêtres se trouvaient trop hautes dans l'hôtel pour qu'il puisse se sauver. Il en était à inspecter tous les recoins de la chambre quand Shion entra un plateau dans les mains.

— Je vois que tu as retrouvé toutes tes forces _piccolino(2)_. Je t'ai ramené à manger si des fois tu avais un creux.

Shion posa le plateau sur une table et de suite le petit cessa toute activité pour scruter les victuailles. Il salivait, ne se nourrissant pas à sa faim il rêvait de bonnes choses au goût sucré. Dans son assiette, tout un assortiment de charcuterie italienne défiait l'enfant. De même pour le pavé de viande rouge qui l'appelait ainsi que les pommes frites qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Sur une autre assiette à dessert, une part de tarte à la fraise n'attendait qu'à être dégustée par l'enfant. Se pourléchant les lèvres, il vint s'asseoir et dévora tout ce qui se trouva à sa portée. L'Atlante dut même lui ramener une deuxième fournée de frites… Et pendant ce laps de temps, il eut la satisfaction de voir que le sauvageon ne tenta pas d'échapper à sa surveillance. Il resta à l'attendre dans la chambre.

Le Pope dialogua longuement avec son nouvel apprenti. Il détailla sa mission, la vie au Sanctuaire, le rôle de la chevalerie, l'histoire d'Athéna, son histoire enfin tout. Il ne lui cacha rien de ses attentes et de sa future vie. Cenzo ne lui répondit pas ou quasiment pas, se contentant de prononcer des monosyllabes ou de lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs… Cet enfant ressemblait à un chat sauvage. Dangereux et teigneux de prime abord mais inoffensif et feulant-crachant plus que mordant. En vérité il donnait le change et tentait de se faire respecter. Les apparences étaient tout ce que ces gamins des rues avaient. Le contrôle de leur image : dur, impénétrable et incassable. Ce petit vénérait son ami le chef de bande comme un dieu car le peu de fois où il prenait la parole, c'était pour déblatérer un tas d'éloges à son égard. Malheureusement pour lui, cet adolescent qui représentait sûrement plus qu'un ami – un frère de cœur – jamais plus il ne le reverrait. Mais Cenzo pensait le contraire, persuadé que ce vieux sénile le ramènerait dans son quartier.

Les jours passaient sans que le Pope n'amadoue le _minot_. Son attitude revêche ne le quittait jamais, ce qui usait Shion à la longue.

Du côté de Cenzo, les choses s'amélioraient enfin, elles n'étaient pas si catastrophiques. Le vieux ne cherchait pas à abuser de son corps, il mangeait à sa faim, se reposait dans un lit confortable, sortait se promener la journée en compagnie de l'étranger. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il ne se préoccupait plus de sa survie, ni ne luttait pour gagner sa pitance. Il dormait en sécurité entre quatre murs et vaquait à des occupations d'enfants de son âge. Le seul souci était les récits inintéressants de ce Shion machin chose chevalier de branquignol. Il devait se les farcir encore et encore mais le plus impensable : les retenir ! Parce qu'en prime il lui posait des questions et il avait intérêt à y répondre. Sans ça le vieux croulant insistait jusqu'à tant que le petit donne une bonne réponse.

Cenzo admit que cet homme n'était pas méchant ni pervers. Il lui laissait le lit pour dormir sur le fauteuil. Il lui avait acheté même des vêtements neufs. Tous beaux, qui sentaient bon la lessive comme quand sa maman lavait son linge. Les rares fois où elle était sobre et saine d'esprit. En fait, les peu de fois où elle tenait son rôle de mère. À cette pensée, l'enfant effaça de suite toute trace de mélancolie sur son visage : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant quiconque. Garder une expression dure, impressionnante, effrayante même pour décontenancer les autres. Les autres, les ennemis. Tous, tous représentaient des ennemis potentiels ; les clans rivaux, les adultes qui voulaient l'emmener dans une maison pour enfants, les proxénètes qui appâtaient les petits pour les vendre au marché noir. Tous, ne jamais faire confiance de sa vie et ne compter que sur lui-même. Ces doctrines lui avaient été inculquées par Giacomo son modèle. Elles raisonnaient dans sa tête comme des vérités, pire que l'Évangile. Alors Cenzo s'employait à ne pas décevoir Gia' pour qu'il soit toujours fier de lui et pour devenir son bras droit dans le futur. Mais là il ne le voyait plus. Il ne sera plus à ses côtés, il était seul encore plus que par le passé.

Une rage incommensurable prit le petit d'un coup juste en pensant à toutes ces choses. De colère Cenzo fracassa tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Avec ses petits poings mais possédant une force terrible, il mit à sac la chambre. Shion accourut depuis la salle de bain pour le stopper comme souvent. Il le cala contre son torse en le maintenant fermement. Malgré les coups qui cognaient contre sa poitrine, il emprisonna le furibond.

— Calmes-toi _piccolo_ ! Tu ne partiras pas, mets-toi ça en tête. Tu viens avec moi en Grèce, chez moi. D'ailleurs il est temps de s'en aller, nous n'allons pas rester ici encore cent sept ans. Suffit j'ai dit !

— Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi je veux revoir Gia' ! Je veux être avec lui.

— Non c'est impossible. Il t'a déjà remplacé de toute manière alors inutile de l'implorer, il se moque de ton sort.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi vieux fou ! Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Je suis son équipier, il me l'a dit.

— Tu veux une preuve ? Tu veux voir ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Tu veux vérifier s'il te cherche réellement ?

Les yeux plein de défi, le petit répondit par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête. Alors Shion lui montra ce qu'il désirait voir par une illusion, celle que seuls les Popes ont le privilège de posséder. De son index, l'homme pointa en direction du front un point précis. Un rayon traversa le cerveau du _bambino_ et il découvrit la réalité. La dure, triste réalité. Shion n'insuffla pas une illusion factice, ce n'était que la stricte vérité qu'il offrait au petit. D'ailleurs ce dernier vit ses anciens camarades parcourir les rues de Naples avec un nouvel enfant. Giacomo le prenait sous son aile, lui enseignait les bases du larcin, riait avec. Tous l'adoptèrent et personne ne parlait plus de Cenzo. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé à leurs yeux. De plus, ils ne semblaient pas peinés de sa disparition puisque leurs vies se poursuivaient comme jadis. Le petit n'était rien, comme aux yeux de sa mère. Un déchet tout au plus, rien de mieux, rien de moins.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant fixa Shion et ne put les retenir. Depuis bien longtemps il s'épancha devant quelqu'un. Parce que cet être perdu entre fureur et mélancolie avait besoin de point de repère, besoin d'exprimer ses ressentis comme tout enfant de son âge. Parce qu'enfin Cenzo devait redevenir cet enfant qu'il n'était plus depuis bien trop longtemps, rattrapant son retard de reconnaissance. Quand les spasmes se calmèrent un peu, Shion se pencha sur lui et d'une main rassurante effleura la joue mouillée.

— Alors tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles maintenant ?

Entre deux sanglots l'enfant répondit.

— Innocenzo… J'ai… J'ai… Cinq ans…

(suite...)

* * *

><p>(1) petit enfant dans le dialecte du Sud.<p>

(2) petit, terme affectueux.


	3. Innocenzo le nouveau

Ciao a tutti,

Je poste le nouveau chapitre concernant l'enfance de Deathy, parce que Louna est malade et qu'elle m'a fait sa moue de "knacki tristoune".

Et que Perigrin est gentille parfois, oui ça lui arrive parfois, mais seulement quand elle l'a décidé !

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite plus dure de la vie d'Innocenzo.

Merci à **Kane-chi** pour la correction de ce chapitre :3

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Innocenzo le nouveau**

De retour au Sanctuaire, le Pope garda auprès de lui le nouvel arrivant. Des bruits se propagèrent partout à peine eut-il un pied posé sur le sol sacré. Tous les apprentis désiraient connaître l'identité du nouveau.

Pour le moment il fallait déterminer de quelle nature était son cosmos et pour quelle armure il allait postuler. Pour le savoir Cenzo devait l'invoquer tout simplement mais voilà, tête de mule il ne cédait pas, ne contentant pas le Pope. Ce dernier ne pouvait se permettre de le garder avec lui indéfiniment, d'autant plus que Mû attendait de revenir au treizième temple pour sa formation.

En tous les cas l'italien prit ses marques instantanément – c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il traumatisait les domestiques en leur faisant des blagues plus ou moins malveillantes et s'ingéniait à le faire tourner en bourrique, le défiant sans arrêt.

Ce matin, Shion descendit de son temple pour emmener Cenzo visiter les baraquements des apprentis bronze, argent et lui montrer les arènes. Les présentations avec les autres enfants ne furent pas une réussite. En à peine quelques minutes il réussit le tour de force de se faire des ennemis ou d'impressionner les autres. C'est que pour son jeune âge il imposait déjà le respect et la crainte. Ses yeux outremers affreusement durs trahissaient une nature sombre, voire inquiétante. Certains de ses camarades fondirent en pleurs ou se cachèrent derrière les plus grands pour se protéger de lui. Au contraire, fier, le nouveau triompha et fanfaronna en investissant le terrain de son charisme. Il ne fallait pas le chercher et c'était lui et uniquement lui qui dicterait sa loi ici. Après ces épisodes peu concluants, l'Atlante et le petit marchèrent jusqu'aux arènes. Il ne manquait plus que les apprentis or et ils auraient fini leur tour.

Quand le Grand Pope arriva, tous se courbèrent y compris les minis Gold. Cenzo se moqua d'eux en ironisant sur leur comportement de lèche-botte. Lui jamais il ne s'abaissait devant le vieux. Au contraire, il le défiait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le patriarche fit les présentations et un petit s'approcha du nouveau. Il s'agissait de Milo apprenti de Léōnidàs chevalier du Scorpion, âgé de deux ans. Il trottina jusqu'à son homologue.

— Tu veux être mon copain ? demanda Milo.

La moue dédaigneuse, Cenzo fit un geste leste de la main comme pour enlever une poussière gênante.

— Ca va pas ! T'es qu'un bébé ! Je ne parle pas aux bébés pleurnicheurs. Dégage.

Le petit grec le regarda circonspect en reniflant. Il lui donna un coup de pied et rétorqua vexé.

— T'es qu'un méchant ! Je t'aime pas ! Va-t-en !

Puis il courut jusque vers son maître en tirant la langue à Cenzo.

Kléonas, chevalier actuel des Gémeaux, le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il se mit à rire bruyamment en montrant ses canines acérées.

— Vous plaisantez Grand Pope ? Ce minus tout crasseux ne peut pas représenter l'avenir de la chevalerie ? Vous l'avez trouvé où celui-là ? Dans un refuge pour chiens ? Il doit être infesté de puces. Sa place n'est pas parmi nous. Déjà il ne rivalisera jamais avec Saga.

Personne ne dit mot. Seul Shion réfuta.

— Kléonas, je ne te permets pas. Comment peux-tu le juger sans savoir ce qu'il vaut ?

— Mais il ne vaut rien justement. C'est bien ça le problème. Il prend la place d'un autre apprenti bien plus méritant. Jetez-le ni plus ni moins.

Le sang du petit insulté ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. D'une impulsion qu'il ne maîtrisa pas il enflamma son cosmos. Comme la fois où il se trouvait à Naples. Des rayons dorés lumineux s'échappèrent de sa frêle personne, une flamme bleue apparut au bout de son index. Elle vibrait et oscillait de plus en plus frénétiquement au fur et à mesure que la colère envahissait Cenzo. Elle grandit également en s'effilochant pour se perdre dans l'air. Et là tous se rendirent compte que ses capacités dépassaient largement le stade de prétendant bronze ou argent. Shion sourit, il avait trouvé son futur chevalier du Cancer, celui qui se joue de la Mort. Celui qui danse avec les âmes, les domptant et les caressant de son cosmos doré. Car oui et mille fois oui. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute, le petit possédait le feu sacré de la plus haute caste de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Il en était sûr. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à apprendre la bonne nouvelle à l'actuel chevalier en titre, à savoir la trouvaille de son apprenti. Il le prendrait en charge dès son retour, car le Pope l'avait envoyé à la recherche de sa relève. Il parcourait le globe depuis près d'un an déjà sans succès. Et dire que l'enfant prodige résidait non loin d'eux, quelle ironie.

— Je vous présente Innocenzo futur chevalier du Cancer. Je vous prierais de le traiter comme les autres apprentis or messieurs. Je ne veux aucune discrimination. Ai-je été clair ? déclara Shion en fixant Kléonas de ses prunelles expressives.

Ce dernier rabattit sa cape derrière lui et regagna sa place vers son apprenti.

* * *

><p>Les choses devinrent différentes. Innocenzo gagna encore plus en assurance, s'amusant à tourmenter ses camarades. En attendant de rencontrer son maître, il s'entraînait avec les autres apprentis or et résidait au palais popal. Le matin, ainsi qu'en début d'après-midi, les leçons portaient sur l'entraînement physique, l'endurance et l'apprivoisement de sa cosmo-énergie. La fin de journée était consacrée aux cours de français, mathématiques, sciences physiques, langues étrangères et divers arts. La formation d'un chevalier d'or se devait d'être complète, ceux-ci représentaient l'élite de la garde d'Athéna. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'inculte à son service. « Un corps saint dans un esprit saint », tel était le dicton de Shion.<p>

Le petit prenait ses marques malgré quelques rebellions disséminées au fil des semaines. Quand un beau jour Ivoa chevalier du Cancer vint se présenter devant son Pope pour son retour de mission. Un garde ouvrit la porte et l'homme se posta en face de son souverain, droit. Il se pencha, mettant sa main sur son cœur en signe de respect.

— Grand Pope.

— Ivoa, bienvenue à toi. Cela me réjouit de te revoir. Ta mission s'est-elle bien passée ?

— Oui votre majesté. Quoique je suis navré de n'avoir pas su trouver moi-même mon apprenti. Je vous ai causé des désagréments. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

— Ce n'est rien allons. Pour tout te dire, ce fut par le plus grands des hasards que j'ai perçu l'appel d'Innocenzo.

— Oui mais pourtant vous étiez à Jamir, loin d'ici… Moi aussi j'aurais pu, non j'aurais dû le sentir. Je suis désolé.

— Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous l'ayons trouvé ! Et il est ici parmi nous. J'ai débuté son apprentissage en t'attendant. Bien. Tu pourras prendre la suite dorénavant. Je vais te le présenter et tu pourras l'emmener dans ton temple.

— Oui Grand Pope.

Shion demanda à un garde d'aller chercher l'enfant.

Quand Cenzo vit cet homme, toute envie de le faire enrager s'évapora comme par magie… L'enfant détailla son nouveau maître. Ivoa était originaire de Polynésie, il portait sur lui la marque des hommes de son pays. De par son teint basané, tanné par le soleil mais aussi de par ses multiples tatouages tribaux qui couvraient l'ensemble de son corps. Car même en armure ils s'évadaient des pièces de métal pour courir le long de ses bras, sur sa nuque. Il devait en avoir probablement sur d'autres parties de son corps. Cette particularité frappa le petit. Le chevalier portait les cheveux courts, en bataille. Leur teinte tirait sur le gris cendré, ce qui tranchait avec son teint hâlé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-vert comme les lagons de ces îles tropicales, aussi limpides qu'insondables, presque irréels. Ivoa détonnait de ses collègues, il avait un physique atypique. De plus, sa grande carrure imposait la crainte sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais quand il le faisait, il en sortait un timbre si profond, si caverneux que tous se taisaient devant lui.

Le chevalier examina son novice sous toutes les coutures sans rien laisser paraître de ses impressions.

Shion les présenta officiellement puis poussa le petit vers le chevalier. C'est d'un pas réfractaire que Cenzo alla vers son nouveau mentor. Ivoa baissa la tête en le regardant hautainement puis lui ordonna de le suivre.

L'enfant peinait à rattraper les grandes enjambées de l'homme tant il marchait vite. Ce dernier ne fit pas cas de la difficulté du petit à descendre les marches à son rythme. Ils passèrent dans tous les temples pour refaire les présentations de rigueur. Le premier fut celui des Poissons. Andreas, l'actuel porteur de l'armure les accueillit avec un sourire discret à leur arrivée.

— Alors Cenzo, tu te plais ici ? demanda le chevalier épineux.

Le petit ne lui répondit pas, alors d'un coup brusque sur l'épaule, Ivoa le bouscula.

— Andreas t'a posé une question. Réponds !

— Oui je me plais _monsieur_, appuya Cenzo.

— Je vais te présenter mon apprenti…

Il éleva la voix.

— Aphrodite viens s'il te plaît nous avons un nouveau venu. Viens lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Un petit enfant s'approcha timidement, caché à demi derrière une colonne, les mains jointes devant lui comme pour se protéger. Ce petit garçon portait les cheveux mi-longs ce qui étonna Cenzo. Il avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil qui le rendait unique en son genre, son teint rosé, frais comme une brise d'été intrigua l'italien. Ce garçon paraissait tellement propre… Immaculé, pur, enfin quelque chose de similaire. Cette impression sauta aux yeux du nouveau. Aphrodite se terrait toujours derrière sa colonne, une rose à la main. Andreas tendit la sienne en l'appelant doucement.

— Viens Aphro voyons… Ne fais pas ton timide.

Ce dernier s'approcha de son maître pour se coller contre sa jambe, le chevalier lui caressait la tête.

— Pfff, c'est à ça qu'il ressemble ton apprenti ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ta relève ou je me gausse ! railla Ivoa. Remarque il ne dépareillera pas avec toi…

— Ca veut dire quoi je te prie ce sous-entendu ?

— Ca veut dire qu'à trop le couver tu en fais une chochotte. La preuve, je ne l'invente pas. Je ne parierais pas cher de sa peau sur un terrain de bataille. Il se ferait tuer en quelques secondes et encore je suis gentil. Tu me désoles, réellement…

— Nous n'avons pas les mêmes façons d'enseigner mais sache que la mienne vaut cent fois la tienne.

— Oui si tu le dis… Bon, on s'en va.

Il traîna son apprenti par le bras. Cenzo tourna la tête pour regarder une dernière fois ce garçonnet précieux.

— Voilà tout ce que je ne veux pas, apprit Ivoa en sortant. Moi de mon vivant jamais je ne t'éduquerai à la façon d'Andreas. Il surprotège son apprenti, ça se voit. Toi tu seras un homme. Un vrai chevalier, fier et fort. Le plus fort de tous. Tu surpasseras ce maudit Saga ! Je vais lui montrer moi à ce Kléonas de quel bois je me chauffe, il ne sera pas dit que tu n'égales pas le sien. Tu l'écraseras ce Saga de malheur !

Le chevalier du Cancer se figea pour dévisager son apprenti en le tenant par les épaules. Sa poigne ne se voulait pas menaçante mais sa force oppressait les membres de l'enfant. Il le secoua en rajoutant.

— Tu feras tout pour devenir le plus fort promets-le moi !

— Oui… Oui je serai le plus fort…

— Je n'ai pas entendu ! Répète-le et appelle-moi maître à présent !

— Je serai le plus fort maître, promis-juré !

Satisfait de sa réponse il poursuivit sa descente.

Ils passèrent également dans les trois temples restants pour mettre un terme à cette coutume grotesque. Bien évidement, la tension augmenta dans le temple des Gémeaux. Kléonas se tenait adossé à un pilier les bras croisés avec Saga à ses côtés, l'air grave.

Le grec nargua son collègue comme à son habitude.

— Ah revoilà le petit va-nu-pieds… Eh bien Ivoa tu n'as pas tiré le bon numéro. Navré mon ami.

Ivoa grogna pour marquer son mécontentement pendant que le premier jubilait comme jamais.

— Attends qu'il surpasse ton précieux demi-dieu en toc… Il est plus jeune et c'est seulement le premier jour que je l'ai. Mais au bout d'un an tu verras le résultat. Toi tu l'as eu plus jeune, attends que celui-ci ait dix ans comme le tien et on en reparlera.

— Mais reparler de quoi franchement ? Je ne veux pas briser tes illusions mais personne ne dépassera Saga. C'est comme ça il faut t'y faire. C'est le plus doué d'entre tous, mon enseignement est le meilleur de surcroît.

— Je vois aussi que tu as l'égo le plus surdimensionné de nous tous. Saga aussi héritera de cette tare ?

— Si Saga hérite de cette tare comme tu dis, moi je plains le tien. Il héritera de ton inculture, le pauvre. Il ne part pas avec les bons atouts dans la vie.

— Bon, je vais te laisser parce qu'honnêtement, devoir rester avec toi plus de dix minutes me donne des envies de meurtre. Il serait dommage d'entacher ma réputation en éventrant un de mes collègues.

Kléonas se pencha en une courbette ironique puis enchaîna.

— Mais comme tu voudras très cher confrère. Au plaisir…

Ivoa continua ses réflexions sur ses pairs en enfonçant le grec.

* * *

><p>La première soirée en compagnie du chevalier du Cancer ne fut pas des plus agréables. De retour, le polynésien prépara un repas vite fait puis ordonna au petit d'aller se coucher. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes soit disant. Il obéit en ne sachant pas quoi penser de cet homme à l'apparence autoritaire.<p>

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand il se vit tiré du lit sur les coups de cinq heures du matin. Son maître entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, alluma la lumière qui lui agressa les yeux et défit les couvertures, le laissant découvert. Les yeux tout collés de sommeil, Cenzo se les frotta mollement.

— Pas de tire-au-flanc chez moi. Debout et plus vite que ça !

Le petit bailla mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question que le quatrième gardien prit son bras pour le suspendre dans le vide.

— J'ai dis dépêche-toi ! Ne me fais pas attendre j'ai une sainte horreur de ça !

Sa voix forte réveilla totalement le petit impressionné malgré lui. Le peu de fois où Ivoa lui avait adressé la parole il avait perçu instantanément un ton toujours incisif, presque agressif. Il ne plaisantait pas. Il traîna son apprenti toujours par le bras pour le pousser dans la salle de bain.

— Habille-toi. Sur la chaise il y a une tenue d'entraînement. Mets-là et retrouve moi en bas du premier temple dans moins d'un quart d'heure, tu es prévenu.

Il claqua la porte en partant.

L'enfant se dépêcha comme il le put, arriva à bout de souffle et épuisé devant son maître qui l'attendait les bras croisés.

— Tu en as mis du temps. Je te préviens, je ne tolérerai pas de mollasson dans mes rangs. Tous mes apprentis doivent se mettre au pas compris ? Grâce à moi tu feras un chevalier du Cancer exceptionnel. C'est ce que je vise.

— Et bien tu t'y prends tard mon pauvre. Pour y parvenir il te faudrait plus d'un millénaire, je te vois mal atteindre l'excellence… ironisa Kléonas qui descendait avec Saga.

Comme habituellement il provoquait de ses pics son collègue. Les deux ne pouvaient se sentir. À tout bien y réfléchir, personne ne supportait le chevalier des Gémeaux à l'égo surdimensionné aussi bien que le chevalier du Cancer abrupt et incisif. Ils étaient loin de faire l'unanimité.

Ivoa allait répondre quand une main se posa sur son bras en signe de soutien. Ce n'était que Dara le chevalier de la Vierge. Son ami le plus précieux, peut être le seul. Il lui adressa la parole par télépathie.

— _Inutile de riposter. Kléonas attise le feu du conflit. Tu le connais mieux que n'importe qui. Concentre-toi sur ce qui est vraiment important. Quand ta fin viendra, ne voudrais-tu pas avoir le sentiment d'avoir accompli ton devoir sans heurt et sans tâche assombrissant ton parcours ? Laisse-le avec ses médisances_.

Le polynésien emprisonna cette main pour confirmer les dires de son ami.

— Tu as raison Dara… Bon, gamin on y va. Une dure journée commence.

Durant l'entraînement de son élève, le chevalier repensa aux paroles et à l'attitude toujours philosophique de son ami. Le birman possédait une aura apaisante, remplie de compassion pour les Hommes en général. Il fut le seul qui lui porta une réelle attention en le soutenant parfois contre les autres. Car Dara n'hésitait pas à prendre position quand la situation l'exigeait. Souvent il le retrouvait dans son temple, le soir pour discuter, dîner ou jouer aux cartes. Ces moments de divertissement le coupaient un peu de la monotonie de sa vie spartiate. Avec le chevalier de la Vierge, il abandonnait sa rigidité pour redevenir un homme accessible, plus simple, car le blond platine comprenait tout, lui y compris. Cette bouffée d'air fraîche ranimait un peu de sa bonté. Un peu… Celle-ci malheureusement s'estompait aussi vite en présence des autres.

Et cette teigne de gosse qui l'empêchait d'aller le retrouver le soir ! Quelle peste ! Quelle poisse !

Non pas qu'il ne prenait pas sa tâche de mentor au sérieux, mais il détestait les enfants tout simplement. Qui plus est, devoir partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas chose facile pour un ours de son acabit. Ceci était d'autant plus vrai qu'il s'agissait d'un minot à peine sorti des couches-culottes. Ivoa n'avait pas une once de tendresse envers ces êtres rampants et collants. Il fallait absolument que Cenzo gagne en maturité et obéissance pour être ne serait-ce que toléré.

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours furent abominables pour le novice. Les courbatures prenaient place partout entre ses muscles et ses tendons se rétractaient quand il bougeait ses membres. Il ne parvenait plus à lever un bras au dessus de sa tête… Alors devoir porter des blocs de pierre devenait mission impossible. Quand il n'y arrivait pas ou que le bloc tombait, Ivoa le punissait, le forçant à recommencer. Les tours de piste à n'en plus finir détruisaient ses terminaisons nerveuses, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Les points de côté l'assaillaient de part et d'autre de ses flancs, le gênant dans sa respiration mais son maître n'écoutait rien. Il le cinglait avec la lanière de son ceinturon ou à coups de trique dans le dos. Quand le petit chutait sous le poids des corrections, le polynésien l'agrippait par les cheveux le forçant à se relever.<p>

Brimades – coups – punitions – enfermement – privation était le quotidien de Cenzo. Car quelques fois, quand l'adulte se trouvait aux frontières du raisonnable, il enfermait son disciple dans un placard pendant des heures pour ne plus le voir et ne pas lui casser la colonne. La patience n'était pas sa principale vertu. Tout comme la psychologie. De même, quand il pensait que son élève ne progressait pas assez vite, les châtiments pleuvaient en cascade. L'homme inventait sans cesse de nouvelles punitions autant physiques que psychiques pour casser le mental du petit. Le briser pour le reconstruire, le façonner à sa manière.

Ivoa avait la réputation d'être un maître sévère, sadique limite tortionnaire mais Shion n'intervenait jamais dans l'éducation des apprentis. Il s'en faisait un point d'honneur. Des apprentis, l'homme rêche en avait déjà eu… Seulement ils n'étaient plus là pour raconter les choses qu'ils avaient vécues. A bout, ils mourraient tous à un moment ou un autre bien avant la finalisation de leur entrainement. Leurs décès n'émouvaient pas le tyran. Dans sa logique tortueuse s'ils ne survivaient pas c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas de revêtir la précieuse armure de la constellation du Cancer. Seul un chevalier émérite avait le privilège de la porter.

ooOoo

Ce matin, Cenzo réussit à échapper à la surveillance de son maître. Les Gold tenaient une réunion avec Shion au treizième temple, les leçons du jour étaient données par des chevaliers d'argent. Autant dire que leur autorité n'impressionnait aucunement le petit rebelle.

Il s'esquiva jusqu'aux abords des arènes en laissant ses camarades, lui il voulait profiter. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce pays étranger il ne faisait que s'entraîner et suer. Il avait besoin de se défouler, quoi de mieux que d'explorer les alentours seul ? Il rêvait d'aller se baigner au bord de la plage comme un enfant insouciant. Il continua son expédition pour regagner la côte, la notion de se perdre ne l'effleura pas un seul instant. Cenzo déboucha sur une baie léchée par les vagues. Un garçon se tenait debout au milieu de l'eau, les pieds immergés. L'écume blanche se déposait sur la naissance de sa cheville. Il regardait au loin, par delà l'horizon. Il était de dos mais Cenzo le reconnut instantanément. Il s'agissait de ce petit garçon précieux de l'autre jour… L'apprenti du chevalier des Poissons. Ses mèches azur volaient autour de sa tête, créant des fils de ciel s'étirant dans l'air. Le vent jouait avec ses mèches et ses vêtements mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde.

Incrédule, le mini cancer s'approcha à pas de loup. Comme poussé par une force inexplicable, il tendit sa main pour toucher l'enfant face à lui. Du bout des doigts, il les posa sur le dos d'Aphrodite. Après un sursaut de stupeur ce dernier se retourna, l'air apeuré. Ses grands yeux clairs miroitaient d'étonnement. Instinctivement, il joignit ses mains devant sa poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici seul ? T'as pas peur de te prendre une ramonée parce que tu loupes l'entraînement ? demanda de but en blanc l'italien.

— Non. Je viens voir la mer.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'aime bien c'est tout. Et toi… Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

— Bah non puisque je suis ici ! Je me suis sauvé, j'en avais marre. Mais toi, t'as pas peur de te faire battre ? s'informa Cenzo un sourire de complaisance collé aux lèvres.

— Je…

Aphrodite baissa la tête apparemment gêné.

— Tu quoi ? Continue…

— Je… Je ne serai pas puni parce que mon maître le sait. Il m'autorise à louper l'entranement avec les autres quelques fois…

— Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! T'es bien vu ou quoi ? Il y a des préférences à ce que je vois ! Pourquoi allez dis !

— Et bien… Les autres…

— Mais parle à la fin ! Arrête de trembler ! s'énerva Cenzo.

— Les autres s'en prennent à moi quand je me retrouve seul. Et pendant l'entraînement ils en profitent…

— Et pourquoi d'après toi ?

Stupéfait, Aphrodite releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard dur et acéré du nouveau. Son air farouche, inébranlable le surprit pour un petit de son âge. Cenzo semblait n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne.

— Ils disent que je suis une chochotte… apprit Aphrodite tristement.

Cenzo renifla en lâchant un sifflement.

— Ton maître est trop mou avec toi. C'est Ivoa qui me l'a dit. Tu devrais devenir dur pour plus tard. Tu feras quoi quand tu seras chevalier ? Hein ? Tu comptes chouiner devant tes ennemis parce que tu auras peur ? Ceux qui t'embêtent, tu devrais leur montrer ! Leur casser les dents ! Toi t'es un or pas eux alors de quoi t'as peur ?

— Mais… À plusieurs contre un…

— C'est une excuse ! cria Cenzo. Quand moi j'étais seul, il fallait bien que je me défende. Ma mère n'était pas là pour le faire. Je me suis battu seul contre plusieurs et alors ? J'en suis pas mort, la preuve ! Pfff, t'es qu'une mauviette.

Cenzo toisa son camarade puis se retourna. Au bout de quelques pas il revint en arrière pour prendre la main d'Aphrodite.

— Viens.

— Où on va ?

— Je te ramène dans ton temple.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'en te voyant avec moi, les autres ne viendront pas se frotter à toi. Grouille.

Les petits remontèrent sans se précipiter jusqu'à la maison des Poissons.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les appartements privés, Andreas mijotait un bon petit plat pour eux. Il se retourna un sourire doux affiché sur son visage et accueillit les enfants avec bonne humeur.

— Oh Aphrodite je vois que tu t'es fais un petit copain. C'est bien. Tu es le nouvel apprenti d'Ivoa si je ne me trompe non ?

— Ouais.

— Tu veux rester avec nous pour déjeuner ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mon maître va m'attendre…

— La réunion s'est terminée depuis peu mais Shion a retenu ton maître et quelques uns de mes confrères. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne rentrera pas maintenant. Allez, mange avec nous. Je serais heureux d'en connaître un peu plus à ton sujet.

Étonné d'être invité quelque part, Cenzo s'installa en gardant un peu de méfiance envers ce chevalier. Il n'apparaissait pas comme les autres celui-là. De ce qu'en connaissait le petit, il avait déjà vu l'ensemble des douze ors. Certains étaient clairement antipathiques comme le chevalier des Gémeaux pour ne pas le citer. D'autres semblaient plus « humains » mais froids ou hautains, comme Dara ou Esjar le chevalier du Verseau. Mais Andreas dégageait une humanité sincère, une aura douce émanait de sa personne. Cet homme à l'allure distinguée venait d'Autriche. Ses manières raffinées et son phrasé recherché le mettaient à l'écart des autres chevaliers. Il n'aspirait pas à se battre continuellement ou à imposer sa vision des choses à ses confrères.

Andreas était beau, extrêmement beau, peut être plus que le chevalier du Verseau. Il possédait une silhouette fine mais sculptée, ne négligeant pas l'entraînement physique. Sa longue chevelure rose pâle presque blanche, lui valait d'incessantes moqueries. Elle était lisse et fine mais l'homme la portait détachée, comme pour narguer ses pairs. Ses yeux, emplis de sollicitude, ressemblaient à deux pépites de chocolat, aussi pralinées que fondantes. On pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il portait pour son disciple dedans. Aphrodite avait de la chance, réellement une grande chance que de vivre auprès d'un modèle pareil.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner se passa le plus cordialement du monde, Cenzo observa la relation qui unissait Aphrodite à Andreas. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre n'était prononcé. Quand le chevalier commandait un ordre à son apprenti, il le dictait sur un ton neutre et respectueux. Le petit s'exécutait promptement sans défier l'autorité de son maître, lui vouant une confiance aveugle. Le futur cancer se prit à envier son camarade et à le jalouser un peu…<p>

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, le douzième gardien raccompagna le petit au quatrième temple avec Aphrodite. Il pressentait un retour de bâton pour l'enfant, connaissant l'humeur exécrable d'Ivoa. Ce dernier ne permettait jamais à ses élèves des moments de liberté et encore moins de détente. Il aimait entretenir un climat de haine et de compétition pour que ses apprentis aient la même vision que lui. Pour qu'ils tentent de surpasser en force tous les autres, les excluant également de leurs pairs. Cenzo aussi dur soit-il avait besoin de se rapprocher de quelques camarades. La vie de chevalier étant assez cruelle, il était inutile de rajouter l'isolement pour ami. L'italien criait son besoin de reconnaissance, tout comme Aphrodite souhaitait gagner l'amitié de quelqu'un de sincère. Sa beauté était vue comme un obstacle à son intégration. Les autres le rejetaient parce qu'il ressemblait à une fille, son apparence androgyne représentait un frein pour son évolution sociale. Le futur poisson n'avait que trop peu d'amis, or on ne pouvait réellement les considérer en tant que tels… Soit ils se servaient de sa candeur pour lui faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ou l'utilisaient comme « bouche-trou » dans leurs petites querelles d'enfants. Au final, le suédois ne possédait pas de vrais amis.

Alors en voyant ces deux petits bannis du monde, Andreas désira les rapprocher instantanément. Un sentiment d'unité lui sauta aux yeux le jour où Ivoa passa dans son temple pour lui présenter Innocenzo. Deux puretés brutes liées à jamais, soudées par une amitié franche, équilibre fragile mais se solidifiant au cours des ans. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ca il ne se l'expliquait pas, seulement cette certitude qui le poussait à vouloir les rapprocher était présente. Quand il partira pour l'autre monde, il aura la satisfaction de savoir qu'Aphrodite ne sera plus seul, qu'il partagera ses espoirs, ses doutes avec quelqu'un d'autre… Car malheureusement, pour un chevalier des Poissons, le temps était compté bien plus que pour ses pairs. Et ce petit italien lui insufflerait la force nécessaire pour se relever et combattre.

Ce que craignait Andreas se vérifia sans mal… Devant les marches de son temple, Ivoa se tenait droit tapant du pied, les bras croisés. Impatient et colérique il fusillait du regard Cenzo.

— Tu étais passé où petit avorton ? gronda l'homme tatoué.

— Ne te fâche pas. C'est uniquement de ma faute si Cenzo n'est pas rentré à l'heure. Il a gentiment raccompagné Aphrodite qui s'était égaré dans les hauteurs du Sanctuaire. Je lui ai demandé de suspendre son entraînement pour m'aider à le rechercher, mentit Andreas.

Ivoa lança un regard suspicieux puis se caressa le menton en guise de réflexion.

— Cela me semble obscur comme argumentation… Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un lapereau de six semaines pardi ?

— Jamais il ne me viendrait cette idée voyons… Je te dis la stricte vérité. J'ai remercié Cenzo en l'invitant à manger au temple. Ne le punis pas, il m'a été d'une grande aide.

Le polynésien fit la grimace en persiflant à travers ses dents serrées mais consentit à le laisser tranquille.

— Pour la peine demain tu rattraperas ton retard. Levé à quatre heures du matin. Et gare à toi si tu n'y mets pas de la bonne volonté ! Maintenant file dans le bureau, tu as des exercices de grec à terminer !

Cenzo baissa la tête et acquiesça en partant.

Le chevalier du Cancer s'adressa une dernière fois à son homologue.

— Je te préviens poiscaille… Ne t'avise pas de mettre des idées dégoulinantes de miel dans la tête de mon apprenti ! Ne lui ramollis pas le cerveau avec ta vision de l'amour universel et que sais-je… Sinon… C'est lui qui en subira les conséquences. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

— Oh oui parfaitement… Ne n'inquiète pas, j'ai bien à l'idée que tu es un rustre doublé d'un homme de Cro-Magnon et que tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Or vois-tu, tes menaces ne m'atteignent pas… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas le maître de Cenzo que je ne peux veiller sur son bien être… Si tu vas trop loin dans ta folie avec lui, sache que moi je serais là pour te recadrer… Si Cenzo et Aphrodite ont envie de se voir, tu ne les empêcheras pas… Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Pour toute réponse, Ivoa émit un grognement caverneux puis se retourna pour rentrer dans son temple d'un pas lourd.

Andreas, satisfait de son petit effet, empoigna la main d'Aphrodite pour remonter chez eux. Qu'il le veuille ou non, les deux petits deviendraient amis, quoi qu'en pense le chevalier du Cancer.

(suite...)


	4. Cenzo l'ami

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je termine la publication de cette histoire, après un long moment de flottement. Elle est écrite entièrement depuis le début de son édition, donc vous aurez la fin.

J'en suis tout de même fière, étant une fic non yaoi qui retrace le parcours de Deathmask, je m'en sors pas si mal.

Pour les lecteurs que ça intéresse, je vous abandonne en compagnie d'un Cancer au bord de la révolte.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Cenzo l'ami**

Comme promis, Andreas tentait par tous les moyens de rapprocher son élève du petit cancer, ce farouche garçonnet. Il espérait aussi secrètement qu'Aphrodite s'endurcisse à son contact, il était tellement candide et innocent. Les autres le prenaient pour cible de leurs moqueries ou se servaient de lui et de son désir de se rapprocher de ses camarades. Il n'osait pas répondre aux diverses attaques dont il était victime. Alors, en voyant Innocenzo déployer son aura vindicative et dangereuse, le chevalier des Poissons escomptait que son petit en fasse de même. Qu'il réveille la hargne qu'il cachait au fond de lui. Car sans celle-ci il n'ira pas loin dans sa future vie de chevalier. Il n'y avait véritablement que lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à Andreas que le petit nordiste s'éveillait à la rancœur. Mais son maître tenait à distance sans mal ces imbéciles avec son cosmos empoisonné et sa répartie calme mais impitoyable.

Car lui aussi depuis enfant, Andreas subissait les remarques désobligeantes ou les mauvaises plaisanteries de ses pairs. A force il sut les contrer tout en restant digne et remarquablement respectueux. Cet homme n'avait nul besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire respecter, il inspirait de la méfiance et de la crainte malgré son allure douce.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses… L'autrichien détenait un pouvoir puissant, surpassant ceux de ses homologues. Seulement il ne le montrait jamais pour ne pas étaler son savoir et ses capacités. Mais son cosmos chargé d'avertissement quand il passait quelque part, renseignait ses confrères sur son humeur. En conclusion, personne ne se frottait à ses épines piquantes. Une rumeur courrait à son sujet comme quoi il avait développé une arcane inédite, une technique de combat dépassant en force ses prédécesseurs… Là aussi ce n'étaient que des suppositions, car l'entrainement qu'il menait avec Aphrodite restait secret aux yeux de tous. Personne n'avait le privilège de les voir évoluer en combat au corps à corps.

* * *

><p>Justement au retour de l'entrainement du matin, Aphrodite espérait revoir cet intriguant apprenti qu'il commençait seulement à apprivoiser. A sa grande déception nulle trace de lui. L'après-midi lui sembla longue. Il n'écoutait pas les leçons d'Andreas et rêvassait le nez plongé par la fenêtre. Son maître dut le reprendre deux ou trois fois pour capter son attention. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis, loin de là mais Cenzo lui parlait franchement, sans détour mais sans être malveillant. Pour une raison inconnue, il exerçait une sorte de fascination sur le petit suédois. Quelque chose entre méfiance et influence. Pourtant l'on ne pouvait pas dire que l'italien fasse preuve de tact envers Aphrodite. Il lui parlait franchement mais le considérait comme son égal quelque part… Car Cenzo ne le rabaissait pas en lui chantant à tout bout de chant qu'il ressemblait à une fille et qu'il semblait trop frêle pour être chevalier dans le futur. Non, l'apprenti cancer l'incitait à se manifester, à sortir de ses gonds face aux impertinents qui le raillaient. Sans le vouloir, le nouveau portait Aphrodite plus loin dans ses capacités en commençant de lui forger un caractère plus téméraire. Et là ce vaurien des rues lui manquait inexplicablement.<p>

Aphrodite assis sur sa chaise, appuyait son menton au creux de sa paume de main sans prêter la moindre attention au cours d'histoire qu'Andreas lui prodiguait. Il gribouillait sa page blanche sans conviction en dessinant des formes incohérentes. L'adulte le remarqua. A hauteur du petit, Andreas se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

— Je ne savais pas que la civilisation minoenne t'inspirait aussi peu Aphrodite… reprocha le chevalier. Et tes scribouillis ne correspondent pas avec ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

Le petit releva la tête, gêné et mal à l'aise.

— Pardon maître.

— Tu n'es pas concentré aujourd'hui, que se passe-t-il ?

— Et bien… C'est que je n'ai pas vu Cenzo… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ?

— Il s'entraine probablement avec son maître. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Reprenons.

— Oui maître, je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est rien mais tâche d'être avec moi maintenant.

Dans son for intérieur l'autrichien se posait des questions également, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand un apprenti d'Ivoa disparaissait de la sorte… Parfois il les enfermait pendant plusieurs jours ou alors, la pire supposition qui soit, ils décédaient tout simplement. Il n'exprima pas son malaise devant son disciple et poursuivit son cours.

Plus tard, en fin d'après-midi Andreas se rendit en personne jusqu'au quatrième pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand le polynésien le stoppa de sa carrure imposante en se plantant devant lui. Le douzième gardien percuta le quatrième.

— Tu crois aller où comme ça mistinguette ?

— Je te prierai de garder tes railleries pour toi si tu ne veux pas goûter à mes _Epines pourpres_… Je suis patient mais j'ai mes limites.

— Hum… Tu ne m'impressionnes pas le moins du monde. Bref, tu pénètres dans mon temple sans ma permission, tu es suicidaire ?

— Où est Innocenzo ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme tatoué éclata de rire sous le nez de son vis-à-vis.

— Je t'ai posé une question il me semble, réponds ! reprit Andréas.

— Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre freluquet… Il est là où il doit être.

Andreas força le passage en bousculant son confrère.

— Laisse-moi passer !

Il réussit à entrer et sonda les lieux en cherchant une bribe de cosmos mais rien. Le néant. Le chevalier à la rose se retourna vivement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait !?

— Je te l'ai dis… Il est là où il doit être… Maintenant tu vas déguerpir d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon, menaça Ivoa.

De toute évidence l'enfant n'était pas là, ni même au Sanctuaire car Andreas ne perçut aucune trace de sa présence. Résigné, il quitta les lieux sans savoir ce qu'il dirait à son apprenti en revenant.

De retour dans son temple, le chevalier des Poissons fut assaillit par son disciple qui le bombarda de questions. Malheureusement sans aucune réponse à lui fournir le petit regagna sa chambre chagriné.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante toujours pas de trace d'Innocenzo, personne ne se questionnait à propos de sa disparition. Ivoa allait et venait dans le domaine comme si de rien n'était sans donner une explication. Il visitait son ami Dara en toute quiétude, les deux chevaliers ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Même le Pope resta en retrait, ne se mêlant jamais de l'entrainement des petits. Il avait une confiance aveugle en ses chevaliers, par conséquent ils faisaient comme bon leur semblait.<p>

Sans son nouveau garde du corps, Aphrodite se fit attaquer par les fourberies des autres apprentis. Surtout niveau parole. Le petit encaissait sans rien dire les moqueries dont les autres le dispensaient. Il revenait chez Andreas abattu sans montrer le trouble qui l'animait, il voulait être fort pour son maître ainsi que pour Cenzo. Son courage et son assurance le fascinait, il désirait lui ressembler un peu plus par conséquent il se taisait. Andreas se doutait de la nature des brimades qui étaient balancées au nez de son élève, seulement il n'intervint pas. Aphrodite grandissait, pour son bien être, pour sa future réputation de Gold il devait s'affranchir seul de ses tourments. Il devait s'endurcir et se débrouiller seul encore une fois. Malgré la tendresse que l'autrichien portait à l'enfant, il ne voulait pas en faire un être trop émotif. La sensiblerie n'amenait jamais rien de bon, surtout sur un champ de bataille, alors l'adulte observait dans le silence le petit panser ses blessures intérieures comme il le pouvait, car le jour où lui-même ne sera plus de ce monde personne ne viendrait réconforter sa rose.

Au bout de quatre jours consécutifs, Innocenzo réapparut au Sanctuaire. Les autres enfants commençaient déjà à s'épouvanter de son retour, la plupart l'évitait comme la peste ne désirant pas expérimenter la douceur de ses poings ou encore l'acidité de sa verve. Il resta caché toute une journée au quatrième temple, ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'il sortit en compagnie de son maître pour se rendre aux arènes. A ses côtés, Cenzo bousculait ou poussait les gamins encombrants son passage tandis que son mentor se frayait un chemin, pourfendant la foule. Ils rejoignirent en bas des arènes Kléonas qui était en compagnie de Saga. L'apprenti gémeau encaissait avec grand mal les attaques de son mentor, il s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre l'esquive. N'étant pas assez rapide à son goût, le chevalier redoublait ses coups pour le faire réagir. Malheureusement le petit se prenait des rafales dans la tête sans parvenir à se relever. Le polynésien se planta à côté de son homologue, les bras croisés, un air dédaigneux rivé sur son visage. Il railla.

— Tu comptes le tuer avant qu'il n'ait obtenu son armure ? Remarque cela m'étonnait aussi qu'il soit si puissant que ça… Il ne vaut rien ton Saga.

— Que veux-tu ? grinça le grec. Tu ne l'as pas achevé ? fit-il en désignant du menton le petit italien.

— Non il est résistant, c'est plutôt bien… Pour le moment… Bon, je te propose de les confronter qu'en penses-tu ?

— Tu veux que nos apprentis se battent en duel ? Et pour quel motif ?

— Juste pour le plaisir de vérifier leurs progrès…

— Tu es fou ! ricana Kléonas. Il riait à gorge déployée. Cela fait à peine deux mois que ton élève est là et tu veux le confronter à Saga ? Tu veux t'en débarrasser c'est ça ? Il le blessera gravement. Voire mortellement…

— Tu surestimes trop ton petit Saga… Tu oublies que c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'entrainement de Cenzo, par conséquent il est tout à fait en mesure de se battre avec un autre de ses pairs.

— Sauf que Saga est plus âgée de cinq ans que de ton va-nu-pieds… Il se fera rétamer. Je rajouterai que tu nous fais perdre de notre temps à demander un entrainement de ce genre, mais soit. Tu auras le bénéfice de te voir attribuer d'un autre petit mendiant…

Les deux adultes s'envoyèrent encore quelques compliments de ce genre sous l'ulcération de Cenzo. Il toisait de tout son petit être ce Kléonas de mes deux. S'il n'avait été apprenti il l'aurait déjà planté, surtout si ce dernier se serait promener dans les rues étroites de Naples.

Fatalement, le nouveau se fit laminer par l'adresse et surtout la force du plus âgé. Saga vit bien que l'apprenti cancer n'équivalait pas son niveau, il ne porta pas ses coups trop rudement pour ne pas le blesser. Après plus de trois quart d'heures à mordre la poussière, Cenzo déclara forfait. Ivoa restait calme en apparence mais son humeur ne trompait personne, il bouillait en silence tandis que Kléonas tira Saga par les cheveux pour le faire remonter dans leur temple. Il s'aperçut de la magnanimité de son disciple, ne tolérant pas l'excès de sentimentalisme il s'occuperait personnellement de le corriger. Innocenzo restait au sol encore sonné du combat, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son maître l'empoigna lui aussi par la tignasse pour le porter à hauteur de son visage. Il cracha furieux.

— Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien sale gamin ! Comment veux-tu revêtir l'armure du Cancer avec une technique aussi nulle et le peu de force que tu as dans les bras ? Hein ? Tu ne la veux pas cette armure ? Dis-le tout de suite que je t'achève ! Shion me trouvera un héritier digne de ce nom !

— J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais Saga…

— Je ne veux pas d'excuse ! Cesse de rejeter tes échecs sur le dos des autres !

Ivoa balança l'enfant comme un vulgaire paquet, il fut projeté sur le sol caillouteux, au passage son dos s'érafla sur les pierres pointues. Puis un pied entrava sa respiration. Ivoa le maintenait sur le thorax du petit en appuyant de plus en plus fort. Cenzo poussait ce pied comme il le pouvait mais n'y parvint pas.

— Tu cherches à retourner là-bas ? aboya l'homme tatoué.

A l'évocation de ce lieu l'apprenti prit peur. Ses traits se déformèrent à l'idée de revoir ce territoire de cauchemar… Il paniqua en balbutiant.

— Non ! Non maître s'il vous plait ! Je ne veux pas y retourner… J'ai…

— Quoi ? Tu as quoi ? Dis-le…

L'écrasement devenait trop intense pour être supportable, Cenzo cru tourner de l'œil, l'air lui manquait, ses poumons se compressaient comme s'ils passaient à travers sa poitrine.

— Maître… Maître arrêtez…

Cette fois-ci pour la première fois depuis son arrivée le _bambino _pleura. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'exprimait de la manière des enfants de son âge. Un petit de cinq ans, seul et apeuré sans personne pour le protéger. Le caïd des bas quartiers n'existait plus, à la place se trouvait Innocenzo, garçonnet malmené depuis tout bébé. Et sa vie continuait de prendre le même chemin fatalement.

— Regarde-moi ça ! persifla l'adulte qui posait son pied sur la carotide hâlée. Si je te tue j'aurai peut être la chance de recueillir un autre gosse. Dans un sens cela m'arrangerait bien… Je serais débarrassé de toi mais d'un autre côté… Le Grand Pope me renverrait parcourir la Terre à la recherche de ma relève et je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais y trouver… En tout les cas tu m'énerves ! Arrête de chialer comme une fille ! Cenzo réagit en homme !

Il voulait mais n'y arrivait pas. Malgré la bonne volonté, les sanglots s'intensifiaient à l'encoignure de ses yeux. Les spasmes violents soulevaient sa poitrine, il reniflait bruyamment. Cenzo était en état de crise de panique. Dans son imaginaire, il revécut les derniers jours passés dans cette antichambre de la mort. C'est là qu'Ivoa le laissa pendant quatre jours consécutifs, en lui expliquant en gros en quoi cet endroit consistait. Les fantômes livides, transparents passaient à travers lui sans le voir. Le décor morbide l'effrayait, tout était noir, noir, noir. La toile sombre qui faisait office de ciel, les pierres du volcan qui pointait en place centrale du lieu, le trou béant dans lequel tombaient toutes ces âmes. Et leurs visages… Cenzo était terrifié à l'idée de revoir leur figure déformée par la mort, sans lueur de vie dans les yeux… Puis l'air glacial de cette contrée désertique le fit frissonner. Pendant ses jours d'enfermement il avait eu si froid. Même en se recroquevillant sur lui, il n'était pas parvenu à se réchauffer, ses membres s'entrechoquaient entre eux. Et toujours ces êtres phosphorescent qui passaient à côté de lui ou à travers lui… C'était peut être cela le plus terrible. Seul et abandonné dans ce décor apocalyptique, il criait mais personne ne vint à son secours. Les adultes se contre fichaient de son sort, même le vieux machin qui était venu le chercher en Italie. Depuis son arrivée il ne le revit plus. On lui disait que le Grand Pope était très occupé par ses tâches de ministre. Encore une fois les adultes se moquaient de lui. Alors quand Ivoa évoqua l'idée de le renvoyer là-bas tout le corps du petit se figea. Il continua de pleurer un bon moment seul au milieu de l'arène. Son maître s'en alla sans un regard de compassion envers lui. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon attendre un signe de sa part ? Il n'était pas comme Andreas qui portait un amour latent pour Aphrodite. Il n'était pas comme Esjar qui prenait Camus tout le temps avec lui pour lui enseigner mainte et mainte choses en sa compagnie. Ces deux chevaliers faisaient preuve d'une patience inouïe envers leurs apprentis.

Cenzo repensa également à Saga… Le pauvre, lui aussi était affublé d'un maître peu respectable en matière d'éducation. D'un côté il le portait aux nues devant tout le monde, mais en contre partie le garçon devait assurer dans tous les domaines. S'il décevait son mentor, une correction pleuvait immanquablement. Jamais en publique. Cenzo se rappelait que Kléonas ne battait jamais Saga en publique mais dans leur temple, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Seulement, les cris de l'enfant transperçaient l'air pour se répandre tout autour. Etant son plus proche voisin il l'entendait parfaitement. Lui mettait ses coussins sur ses oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre, quand son tour venait et qu'il hurlait comme le petit Saga, personne n'intervenait non plus pour le sauver. Peu importe, l'heure tournait et il fallait rentrer au quatrième, sans ça Ivoa se mettrait encore dans une colère noire.

Comme punition il fut privé de souper et fut enfermé une bonne partie de la soirée dans le placard, hors de vue de son maître. C'était sûrement la meilleure, tout du moins la punition la plus supportable. A force il s'accoutuma à la pénombre et au silence. Ce silence intrusif qui pénétrait dans chacune des fibres de son être. Ce désert de son qui le laissait seul une fois de plus, en proie aux souvenirs de son passé. Dans ces moments là il se rappelait sa vie en Italie avec sa bande. Sa mère également. Il n'allait jamais plus loin dans l'introspection de ses réminiscences, de peur de remuer des émotions. Tous les adultes, tous les gens qu'il aimait depuis sa naissance l'abandonnaient à un moment donné. Isolé, il subsistait exclu des autres. Paria à temps complet. Depuis toujours on lui répétait qu'il n'était qu'un déchet, une gêne et encore aujourd'hui Ivoa le lui signifiait à chaque seconde de son existence. Il l'entrainait parce que c'était son devoir mais si le polynésien aurait pu s'en débarrasser, nul doute que le _bambino _serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Cenzo se repliait sur lui en attendant que le temps passe. Au début il cognait à cette porte de toutes ses forces en hurlant de désespoir. Puis, épuisé de tambouriner dans le vent il se tut. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'à plus il provoquait de bruit, moins son maître le délivrait vite. Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois qu'il redevenait docile que l'adulte consentait à ouvrir cette porte. Alors dans la discrétion la plus absolue, Cenzo attendait patiemment que son geôlier ne le sorte de là. Puis il allait se coucher sans un bruit aussi, pour ne pas marquer sa présence. Passer inaperçu pour ne pas attiser la fureur d'Ivoa, tel était le mantra que le petit se répétait dans sa tête quand l'envie de tout dévaster s'amplifiait dans ses entrailles. Car cet homme était beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux qu'il rencontra auparavant, parce qu'à cinq ans on n'est pas en mesure de défier un adulte tout puissant, conçu dans une masse de muscle impressionnante.

ooOoo

Les jours suivants l'italien ne montra rien de son trouble, surtout devant les autres. Il devait imposer le respect, sa dernière frasque fit le tour du Sanctuaire comme une trainée de poudre. On racontait qu'il avait défié deux apprentis argents plus âgés que lui et qu'il réussit à les mettre K.O sans grande difficulté. Cette rumeur – qui était véridique – contribua à sa réputation de petit caïd grandissant. Autant dans son temple il représentait une victime, autant dehors il incarnait la domination. Déjà à cinq ans. Cenzo n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, personne sauf de son maître bien évidemment.

Après la classe en fin d'après-midi Aphrodite retrouva le petit dissident. C'était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher, tous les autres le remarquèrent. Ce qui eut pour effet bénéfique de le voir gratifier d'un autre statut petit à petit. Le suédois passa de « chochotte-pleurnichouse » à « ami de la petite teigne ». Au moins il respirait mieux, on le laissait tranquille dorénavant, enfin un peu plus dirons-nous.

Les petits s'étaient réfugiés dans un des jardins de Dara pour être tranquilles. De surcroit le birman ne venait pas les troubler dans leur retranchement, il les laissait seuls bien que conscient de leur présence. Cela leur offrait un petit moment de détente en fin de journée. Aphrodite assis sur un muret s'amusait à balancer ses pieds dans le vide tandis que Cenzo regardait les nuages, la tête en l'air en appuyant les paumes de ses mains sur la pierre.

— Tu étais où ? Andreas n'a pas voulu me le dire… J'ai cru que tu étais reparti.

— Reparti où ? Franchement, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

— Je ne sais pas moi… Peut être chez toi, dans ton pays… Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu étais où Cenzo ?

L'interpellé baissa son visage pour fixer son interlocuteur. Sa candeur et sa naïveté l'irritait la majeure partie du temps. Seulement quand le petit caïd examinait l'air sincère de son acolyte, quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisait. A chaque fois. Oui à chaque fois Cenzo se laissait capturer par les deux lacs clairs du suédois, sans savoir l'expliquer c'était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher et surtout, exploit en soit, à être autorisé à rester avec lui. Emanait d'Aphrodite une pureté nette, franche. Personne ne résistait à son aura. L'italien gagnait en patience en sa présence. Alors il prenait sur lui pour dépasser son état d'agacement et parlait, divertissait le petit. Il remarqua que tout comme lui, Aphrodite ne possédait pas d'amis. Hormis le fait qu'il soit la proie de railleries quasi quotidiennes les autres ne l'approchaient pas. A vrai dire, Cenzo appréciait grandement d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier – pas trop intimement tout de même. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de divulguer des choses personnelles le concernant. Mais les journées se faisaient plus douces en compagnie du petit précieux, nettement plus supportables.

Tiraillé entre le fait de vouloir garder une image de conquérant et celui de préserver son nouveau compagnon de jeu, le _bambino_ bomba le torse et fanfaronna.

— Cela ne te regarde pas. Ca fait parti de mon entrainement, je n'ai pas à te le dire. Toi tu me racontes tout de ce que tu fais avec ton maître ? Et d'ailleurs… Vous faites quoi ensemble dans son jardin pendant des heures ? C'est quoi ton entrainement à toi ?

Aphrodite baissa sa tête gêné de l'abattement qui gagnait ses traits ainsi que ses yeux. Parler de « ça » avec les autres, même avec son nouvel ami l'attristait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que son maître lui racontait.

— Rien tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Alors tu vois ? On a chacun ses petits secrets… Personne n'a besoin de tout connaître. Et arrête de faire cette tête. Relève-là et soit fort merde !

Le suédois s'exécuta en la relevant tout en reniflant bruyamment. Ne pas pleurer, il ne devait pas se laisser inonder à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait. Il ne fallait pas décevoir Cenzo. Car lui était fort et impressionnant. Aphrodite se força à sourire puis garantit.

— Oui tu as raison, c'est personnel.

— Ouais, aller viens on va voir ce que font les fayots !

Aphrodite hocha de la tête en guise de consentement et suivit son ami pour espionner les apprentis les plus assidus du Sanctuaire, à savoir Camus et Shura.

* * *

><p>Au fil des jours, des semaines Cenzo se rapprochait d'Aphrodite, ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils devenaient l'un pour l'autre le point d'appui de chaque. Une forme de pilier, de point d'attache dans cette immensité de devoir et de lutte que représentait le Sanctuaire. Andreas avait eu une bonne intuition en les aidant à se joindre l'un à l'autre, maintenant son protégé n'était plus seul. Au contact de l'italien, Aphrodite s'émancipait des provocations des autres. Il n'y prêtait plus autant d'attention et inversement, Cenzo s'adoucissait et se sociabilisait car il trouvait une oreille compatissante en la personne du suédois.<p>

Quand deux opposés s'attirent…

La vie continuait, les entrainements se durcissaient, les rivalités émergeaient. Le clivage apparaissait entre les apprentis or, chacun désirait prouver l'étendue de ses capacités et de sa force.

Saga gagnait en puissance et en distance, se détachant du reste du groupe de part son charisme grandissant.

Camus se renfermait sur lui de plus en plus, en affichant une attitude prétentieuse accompagnée de mépris.

Milo renforçait sa vitesse et ses techniques en intensifiant encore plus que les autres ses exercices sous l'œil satisfait de son maître. Il faisait sa fierté.

Shura ignorait superbement ses futurs pairs en restant avec son mentor et se plaçant au dessus des autres. De toute façon son sérieux insupportait Cenzo. Il rêvait de lui casser les dents à la moindre occasion.

Cette routine fut troublée le jour où Dara vint personnellement au quatrième pour apprendre à Ivoa qu'il partait en Inde retrouver son propre disciple. L'étonnement prit part chez tout le monde car personne ici ne se doutait que le chevalier de la Vierge en avait un. Ce dernier resta la journée entière et la soirée auprès de son ami pour le raisonner. L'annonce de son départ était vécue comme une trahison, un abandon.

Ivoa partit dans des éclats de voix, les dalles du temple tremblèrent toutes seules aux vibrations de son timbre de baryton-basse. Après le souper, Cenzo alla directement dans sa chambre mais il en ressortit pour espionner les adultes. Sa curiosité dépassait son instinct de survie. Caché derrière le mur du couloir, il écoutait discrètement la conversation des adultes. Malgré les tentatives de Dara pour calmer son ami, il s'emportait tout de même en laissant transparaitre sa seule faiblesse.

— Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu as un disciple hein ? Ca fait bientôt plus de deux ans que j'ai cet avorton avec moi et toi tu m'as caché un truc pareil ! Pourquoi ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il ne vienne pas ici ?

— L'entrainement d'un futur chevalier de la Vierge diffère largement des autres… Shaka n'avait pas besoin de mon enseignement dans un premier temps. Il se suffisait à lui-même.

— Quoi !? Mais tu le sors d'où ton élève ? Directement de la cuisse de Z ? Et tu as besoin de te rendre là-bas ?

— Je n'ai pas à te fournir d'explication mais oui j'ai besoin d'aller en Inde. A Vârânasî plus précisément, c'est là que Shaka effectue sa formation. Je la complèterai pour qu'il puisse venir ici.

— Ca va durer combien de temps ? Il ne peut la terminer ici !? explosa Ivoa.

— Je t'ai dis que non, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Encore une fois tu t'emportes et laisse tes émotions t'envahirent. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus ici, je pars dans deux jours. Je tenais à te l'annoncer avant tout le monde. Pour ce qui est de la durée… Je ne peux rien te dire, tout dépendra de l'avancée de mon disciple.

— Mais je m'en fous moi de ton marmot ! Bien entendu tu dois partir sur le champ ? Tu sors ça du chapeau du magicien ou quoi ? C'est un peu précipité je trouve !

— Shaka évolue rapidement, ses capacités dépassent l'entendement. Je dois aller canaliser son cosmos au plus vite et lui apprendre à gérer ses compétences.

— Ne me dis pas que ton petiot est aussi fort que cette peste de Saga ?

— Non pas aussi mais ʺplusʺ… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans de tels états mon ami ?

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ! Mais que connais-tu des comportements humains ? Monsieur la divinité absolue ? Tu te terres dans ton temple c'est sûr que pour ce qui est de la psychologie on repassera !

La dispute n'en finissait pas, le polynésien reprocha maint et maint torts à son confident. En vérité il n'acceptait pas son départ mais surtout ses propres émotions face à cet homme énigmatique. Car depuis son arrivée étant enfant il tissa des liens profonds avec le chevalier de la Vierge. Seul lui était en mesure de centraliser sa violence pour la dissiper. Dara modérait les élans d'Ivoa.

Hypothétiquement, le fier chevalier du Cancer portait des sentiments de nature autre et que son orgueil lui interdisait d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions…

Le point de non retour fut atteint quand le birman conclut la discussion en révélant à son ami qu'il ne reviendrait pas au Sanctuaire. Après avoir terminé la formation de son apprenti c'est lui qui reprendra le flambeau. Dara ne poserait plus un pied sur le sol grec.

Inutile de préciser que les jours suivant furent synonyme de calvaire pour le jeune apprenti d'Ivoa.

Il endura plus qu'à l'accoutumée les brimades et les coups de son mentor. Sa frustration se déversait sur le garçon qui encaissait les sévisses en serrant les dents. Au fil du temps, il s'était fait au tempérament despotique de l'homme, il en avait plus ou moins peur encore mais ce sentiment se remplaçait peu à peu par un autre… Cenzo ne voulait plus être une victime, il souhaitait dépasser en force tous ses camarades et Ivoa y compris. Ses mantras constituaient inlassablement un chant hypnotique pour le _bambino_, « Tu dois être fort… La force pure, brute il n'y a que ça de vrai… Personne ne doit te battre dans les techniques de combat… Sers-toi de ta puissance quand tu portes tes coups… ».

Quand il n'y arrivait pas, autant dire que la punition qui suivait était rude. D'une dureté inouïe. Ah ça, on pouvait accorder au polynésien que la pratique surpassait la théorie. Pour se dédouaner, il invoquait comme prétexte d'insuffler de l'endurance à Cenzo, tout ce qu'il faisait était pour lui, pour sa future vie de guerrier. Guerrier et non chevalier parce que pour l'homme bourru, il n'y avait que la lutte qui en valait la peine. La notion de chevalerie restait abstraite.

Ces leçons martelaient l'esprit d'Innocenzo autant que celles qu'inculquaient Kléonas à Saga sur sa surpuissance. Les chevaliers avaient le don de forger des caractères à l'égo bien démesuré. Où tout ça allait-il les conduire ?

(suite...)


	5. Innocenzo aspirant chevalier

**Chapitre 4**

**Innocenzo aspirant chevalier**

Le puits des âmes. L'endroit de la terreur absolue. Le cauchemar de ses nuits. Au début il restait terrifié par ces fantômes livides. Il pleurait en silence dans cet endroit désolé, espérant que son maître vienne le délivrer.

Puis le chevalier lui apprit qu'il devait se débrouiller par lui-même pour revenir, alors Cenzo prit sa peur à bras le corps et se concentra un jour parmi tant d'autre pour rassembler son cosmos et partir de ce lieu maudit. Il y était parvenu à l'aube de son sixième anniversaire.

Maintenant il en avait douze, les années passèrent formatant le garçon aux aspirations d'Ivoa. L'apprenti or régnait quasiment en maître sur l'ensemble de ses camarades. Il provoquait la crainte et le respect, pile ce qu'il adulait par-dessus tout.

En prime son tuteur était de plus en plus satisfait par ses capacités et son endurance. Malgré tous les supplices qu'il traversait – autant physiques que psychologiques – le gamin ne pliait pas, ni ne geignait. Il endurait formidablement bien les coups de bâtons, ceinturons, poings en rendant coup pour coup. Non vraiment Ivoa appréciait que son apprenti grandisse. Il détestait les « bébés » et aspirait à trouver un petit à la dureté sans pareille. Avec Cenzo il était servi.

Quand ce dernier se battait avec les autres et revenait en sang son maître lui demandait juste s'il avait remporté le combat. Dans le cas contraire il le corrigeait doublement en lui ordonnant de gagner le suivant. Alors que d'autre chevalier comme Léōnidàs grondait le sien pour de tels agissements, au contraire Ivoa félicitait le sien, ravi de constater que ses directives fonctionnaient. L'italien avait déjà la réputation d'être une tête brulée et d'être dans les mauvais coups.

Parallèlement son amitié avec Aphrodite se renforçait au fil du temps. Ce dernier demeurait pacifique vis-à-vis des autres mais s'affranchissait de sa position de « freluquet ». Il n'écoutait pas les rumeurs à son sujet ni les mauvaises langues. Il les laissait parler, se consacrant à l'étude de l'horticulture et à son entrainement. Pourtant quelque chose changeait en lui et autour de lui. Son entrainement « spécial » se révélait dangereux au fil du temps. Depuis des années son maître Andreas l'initiait à la maîtrise du poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Poison échangé entre mentor et apprenti, car telle était la malédiction qui plainait sur tous les saints des Poissons. Ils se transmettaient de génération en génération leur toxicité pour se protéger et contrôler leurs rosiers démoniaques. Tel était le prix à payer, le _Lien écarlate_ fortifiait jour après jour le cosmos d'Aphrodite mais le séparait un peu plus de son maître bien aimé. Le garçon ne parlait jamais de l'éventualité de perdre Andreas et lui ne l'évoquait qu'à demi-mots, la pudeur, la peur de voir le si joli visage séraphin s'assombrir l'en dissuadait. Mais infailliblement cette finalité s'opérait et le petit devenait de plus en plus grave au fil des mois, voire des années.

* * *

><p>Concurremment, Cenzo asseyait son autorité sur les petits argent, bronze du Sanctuaire. Il ne le faisait pas sur ses camarades car eux ne se laissaient pas impressionner mais cela l'impliquait dans d'inévitables bagarres. C'est souvent qu'il rentrait en sang, les croûtes écorchées au quatrième temple. Ivoa ne lui disait rien dans ces moments là, pour lui seul comptait la puissance physique que son disciple acquérait. Par contre il intensifia son entrainement en emmenant l'enfant tous les jours près du Puits des âmes. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils fabriquaient là-bas, seule certitude, l'italien revenait un peu plus étrange à chaque fois. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus imprévisible, il était difficile de le contenir dans ses accès de colère. Le Polynésien y parvenait encore mais pour combien de temps ?<p>

Cenzo eut la malchance de tomber sur la constellation la plus cruelle de son rang, car en effet elle demandait de lui bon nombre de sacrifice. Son innocence, sa raison, sa morale… Ce n'est pas comme s'il les possédait encore… Toutes ces choses il les perdit il y a fort longtemps en Italie, peut être une prédestinée, allez savoir. En tous les cas il ne se rebellait plus contre ses obligations, bien obéissant à Ivoa grand manitou devant l'éternel. Bien sûr il le détestait et ce depuis son arrivée ici. Même s'il recevait moins de correction qu'auparavant cela n'atténuait pas toutes ses souffrances passées et actuelles. Devant son maître il se faisait complaisant, voir docile mais par derrière il rêvait de le voir disparaître à jamais. Leur lien n'avait rien de comparable entre celui de son ami et Andreas. Quand le chevalier du Cancer mourra, Innocenzo ne le regrettera sûrement pas.

* * *

><p>Ce jour Aphrodite et Cenzo terminaient leurs leçons théoriques en fin de journée, au lieu de rester encore un peu vers son ami, le suédois se désista puis remonta jusqu'à son temple inquiet. Inquiet à cause de l'asthénie qui gagnait son maître et de ses collapsus à répétition. Il devait rester au lit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, quand le garçonnet étudiait en cours. Ses forces le quittaient un peu plus chaque jour. Pour rassurer son élève, Andreas lui mentait en prétendant que ses vertiges n'étaient que passagers. Seulement Aphrodite n'était pas dupe, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Les fois où il évoquait les ennuis de santé de son tuteur il réfutait tout en bloc, niant aller au plus mal. En vérité il voulait donner le change pour ne pas angoisser plus son fils de cœur.<p>

Ce dernier rentra comme tous les soirs, seul le silence lui répondit quand il s'annonça. Une tranquillité sourde présidait dans le dernier temple, concédant la bonne humeur d'antan à l'angoisse latente d'une ombre planante. Aphrodite répéta plusieurs fois des mots banals mais personne ne lui fit écho. C'est d'un pas précipité que l'enfant pénétra dans la chambre pour voir Andreas allongé dans son lit gigotant dans tous les sens. Il délirait dans son sommeil ou plus exactement dans son éréthisme. Il repoussait les draps en se roulant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Prit de panique le petit ne sut quoi faire, il regarda son maître un bon moment avant d'oser approcher.

Andreas proférait des paroles sans sens, surtout dans sa langue natale. Ce que ne comprit pas l'apprenti. Il tâta machinalement son front comme lorsque lui-même était souffrant, chose que faisait l'adulte. Il vérifia sans mal une forte fièvre brûler le derme à travers sa paume. D'un coup Andreas attrapa son poignet et gémit.

— Es tut mir leid... Tadeln Sie mich nicht… Verzeihen Sie mir, mein Sohn_.(1)_

A priori le chevalier des Poissons ne distinguait plus la réalité des hallucinations, il prenait Aphrodite pour son fils. Ne sachant pas quoi faire l'enfant alla chercher de l'aide auprès d'Esjar son plus proche voisin. Sa nature réservée lui attribuait d'office le statut de « savant » sur qui l'on pouvait compter, car le chevalier du Verseau trouvait des solutions dans le calme absolu. Il ne s'emportait jamais et réfléchissait à tête reposée dans l'urgence.

Aphrodite dévala les marches entre les deux temples quatre à quatre, entra en trombe dans les appartements privés pour exposer sa panique à l'adulte qui le suivit. Esjar veilla son confrère un bon moment en excluant le jeune de la chambre, ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant même mûr avant l'âge.

Le petit Camus avait accompagné son maître et restait auprès de son camarade sans rien lui dire. Il n'était pas proche du suédois mais son désarroi le troubla un tant soit peu. Maladroit avec les rapports à autrui le français ne savait pas comment le réconforter, ces choses là n'étaient pas naturelles pour lui. Il se contenta de prendre la main d'Aphrodite dans la sienne et de rester vers lui en attendant son propre maître. Qui revint au bout d'une heure. Son air impénétrable ne traduisait rien de ce qu'il pensait, il se contenta de commencer à préparer le dîner du soir en informant les petits.

— Camus et moi allons rester ce soir ici. Je vais m'occuper d'Andreas et veiller sur lui. Il a une forte fièvre. Avant de retourner le voir je vais faire la cuisine.

— Il a quoi ? C'est grave ? questionna Aphrodite les membres raidis.

— Je ne sais pas… Nous verrons demain si sa température baisse. En attendant tu vas manger et aller dormir avec Camus.

— Non ! Je veux rester vers Andreas ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui !

Esjar se retourna pour plonger son regard translucide dans celui troublé du suédois. Il répondit avec un air détaché mais empreint de froideur.

— Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre alors tu obéis et ce sans discuter.

Le dîner se passa dans la tension la plus absolue, Aphrodite regardait d'un mauvais œil la sévérité du chevalier, pourtant en son for intérieur il reconnaissait sa pertinence. Effectivement, il était inutile de discuter et de mettre dans l'embarras son maître plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand il se rétablira il n'aimera sans doute pas apprendre que son élève ait fait preuve d'insoumission. Alors pour ne contrarier personne, le petit exécuta les ordres d'Esjar. Il fit la vaisselle et dormit bien gentiment avec Camus dans sa chambre.

Camus n'était pas Cenzo, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. En sa présence Aphrodite ne se sentait pas à l'aise, en fait il n'avait rien à lui dire et le français ne facilitait pas les choses. Lui non plus ne souhaitait pas parler plus que nécessaire à son camarade. Ils se couchèrent sans en profiter pour discuter un peu.

Le lendemain matin l'islandais envoya les petits à l'entrainement pour rester seul avec Andreas. Sa fièvre était tombée, il mangeait avec peu d'appétit son petit déjeuner. Le verseau attaqua de but en blanc.

— Tu comptes en parler à ton élève un jour ?

Les mimiques inexpressives du chevalier des Glaces ne traumatisaient plus ses collègues, tous le connaissait. Mais elles pouvaient encore en décontenancer plus d'un car Esjar ne prenait pas de pincette pour dire ce qu'il pensait, même si le sujet se révélait difficile à aborder. De ce fait Andreas devinait où il voulait en venir.

— De quoi précisément ?

— De tes malaises. Du poison qui gagne l'ensemble de ton corps et qui commence par attaquer ton système nerveux. Tu sais mieux que moi qu'elles en sont les conséquences, je ne vais pas te faire un cours de biologie.

L'autrichien tiqua, sa mine se crispa traduisant son renfermement à poursuivre la discussion.

— Ne te cache pas devant moi en te cloisonnant dans ton mutisme, attaqua Esjar. Quand vas-tu le dire à Aphrodite ?

— Quand ça sera le bon moment.

— Et quand dis-moi ? Quand tu seras au bord de l'agonie ou une fois que tu seras six pieds sous terre ?

— Tu crois que c'est facile de lui apprendre une révélation pareille ? s'énerva Andreas. Je vais lui balancer entre le fromage et le dessert que je vais mourir pour lui laisser en plus un cadeau empoisonné !? Comment veux-tu que je lui apprenne que je vais le laisser seul avec son fardeau à porter ? Esjar ! Dis-le-moi !

Le Verseau s'assit sur le matelas en débarrassant le plateau qui était posé sur les genoux de son collègue.

— Il n'y a pas de bonne façon de le dire et encore moins de bon moment. Ils auront tous un fardeau à porter. Que crois-tu ? Que pour Camus l'avenir sera plus glorieux ? Tu penses sincèrement que l'avenir lui sourira ? Lui aussi aura son lot de douleur à gérer. Mais Aphrodite a le droit de le savoir le plus rapidement possible. Déjà parce que c'est lâche de lui cacher et aussi pour qu'il puisse profiter de toi tant qu'il le peut… Et enfin pour se faire à l'idée avant d'être mis devant le fait accompli.

»Tu le surprotèges trop c'est probablement vrai… Ivoa n'a pas tort dans un sens. Tu ne peux pas le couver encore toute sa vie, il devra grandir.

— Je le sais parfaitement ! Aphrodite grandira trop vite, bien trop vite… Il change déjà.

— Tu lui diras ?

— Oui, se résigna le chevalier des Poissons en baissant la tête.

Il froissa ses draps comme s'ils étaient détenteurs de tout son malheur.

— Quand ?

— Quand on partira pour le Groenland. Je voulais retarder ce moment mais je n'ai plus le temps… Nous partirons le plus rapidement possible pour finaliser son entrainement tant que je le peux… Je lui dirais là-bas.

— Il devra gérer seul alors… supputa Esjar en restant évasif.

— Oui, ça fera parti de son épreuve finale. Quand il reviendra il le fera seul…

Andreas ne put finir sa phrase, il s'essuya les yeux. Pleurer n'était pas quelque chose de familier mais là il s'épanchait non sur sa propre fin mais pour ce qu'elle représentait pour son petit. Il ne doutait pas des capacités d'adaptation de son élève mais il avait peur que cela ne change sa nature profonde. Fatalement, se dit-il cela le transformera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

><p>Les deux inséparables s'étaient réfugiés à l'écart des autres comme toutes les fins de journées. Mais cette dernière passée ensemble avait été particulière, mémorable. Cenzo incita son ami à faire l'école buissonnière pour l'entrainer à la ville. Ils se promenèrent le matin sur les marchés, chapardèrent des friandises, des breloques sans intérêt. Tout le butin revint au suédois, son copain de toujours lui offrit intégralement.<p>

Pour le repas du midi, l'italien eut une formidable idée… Se faire passer pour des petits orphelins – chose qu'ils étaient véritablement – mais sans foyer. Pour parfaire leur jeu, Cenzo barbouilla le minois si parfait de son ami qui l'accompagna volontiers dans cette comédie. Tout en riant, il se laissait peinturlurer la figure par la boue que son ami lui appliquait. Il en fit de même pour ses longs cheveux qu'il emmêla en nœuds. Prêts, ils se postèrent devant un restaurant en prenant des mines tristes à souhait. Quelques passants leur jetèrent des pièces, mais une dame d'un certain âge eut pitié des « pauvres chéris » et leur paya un bon repas. Ils en profitèrent à loisir. Entre les clins d'œil d'Innocenzo qui encourageait son ami à pleurnicher et ce dernier qui accentuait la chose, la femme ne vit que du feu.

Ils se rendirent sur la plage l'après-midi, avec leurs sous récoltés ils s'achetèrent des glaces. Des glaces à toutes sortent de parfum, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas en temps normal. Aphrodite riait en présence de Cenzo, il insufflait une brise d'insurrection au sage bleuté, ce qui lui allait à ravir.

Devant l'horizon lointain, ils contemplaient les bateaux prendre le large les pieds dans l'eau, comme aimait le futur poisson. L'eau représentait son élément, il ne pouvait se passer de l'étendue maritime qui s'étalait devant lui. Depuis le début il s'isolait des autres pour cohabiter en harmonie avec la mer. Il finissait de lécher sa glace quand il se rembrunit, intrigué le second garçon tourna sa tête pour l'examiner d'avantage. Le regard d'Aphrodite se perdait dans le bleu de la méditerranée s'entremêlant au sien. Pourtant une tâche d'ombre floutait ses prunelles smalt.

— T'es triste ? avança Cenzo, comme pour répondre à sa propre interrogation.

Aphrodite gardait sa droiture sans flancher.

— Oui. Je m'en vais après-demain tu sais… Je ne reviendrai pas maintenant.

— Oui mais pourquoi tu es triste ? Ici ou ailleurs tu sais c'est du pareil au même, répondit le futur cancer en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour la soutenir.

Il souhaitait se donner un air détaché qui sonnait faux.

— Parce qu'ailleurs tu n'y seras pas.

Innocenzo ressentait le même désappointement à quitter son ami, son acolyte, son double. Seulement de tout temps il n'exprima jamais ses sentiments à qui que se soit, hors de question d'avouer à son ami que leur amitié lui manquerait. Que sa personne provoquerait un grand vide. Non l'ancien caïd ne faiblissait pas, il n'avait besoin que de lui à sa propre survie. Survie oui mais avec le petit poisson il ne se contentait pas de ça, il vivait. Et cela était beaucoup mieux, dix fois mieux, cent fois mieux que tout ce qu'il connut avant. Car avec son précieux copain il partageait tout. Les joies, les rires, les peines, les coups, les déceptions ainsi que leurs aspirations.

Pour donner le change, pour communiquer sa force le petit cancer s'efforça de demeurer égal à lui-même.

— Ouais mais on se reverra dans quelques temps… Et alors on sera sûrement des chevaliers. Moi j'aurai mon armure et toi la tienne. Ca sera différent… Après on ne se quittera plus tu verras. Tu me crois ?

Aphrodite tourna sa tête en direction de Cenzo en acquiesçant. Ce dernier se contenta de lui prendre la main en signe de réconfort, autant pour lui que pour son camarade. Car il pressentait que la vie ne serait pas facile non plus de son côté. Faire face à la dureté d'Ivoa sans appui serait rude à encaisser. Mais il ne pouvait pas flancher, surtout s'il voulait tenir parole envers son comparse. Il ne se permettrait pas de baisser les bras. A leur retour ils seront plus grands, plus forts, plus respectés. Plus personne ne lèvera la main sur lui.

— Tu me promets d'être fort et de devenir puissant ? demanda Cenzo.

— Oui ! Fais moi confiance, répondit énergiquement le second garçon.

Ensemble ils rejoignirent leur temple pour la dernière fois côté à côte. Aphrodite commençait à partir devant en quittant son homonyme aux marches du quatrième temple quand il se ravisa. Il s'arrêta dans son ascension, se tourna et vint claquer d'une bise la joue de Cenzo. Ce dernier vit partir son ami d'un signe de main tandis que lui se frotta la joue sur la trace invisible laissée. Sans qu'il ne l'admette Aphrodite incarnait sa raison, son attache parmi ce monde, il ne le décevra pas de son côté. Il fera tout pour revenir le plus vite possible.

ooOoo

Le chevalier des Poissons et son aspirant partirent le surlendemain dans leur pays du bout du monde, pour le domaine septentrional. De son côté Cenzo ne fut pas en reste puisque sa formation devait s'achever en Sicile, il s'y rendit quelques semaines plus tard avec son mentor.

Ils débarquèrent dans la ville côtière de Catane le temps de prendre leur marque et de rejoindre leur nouvelle habitation. Ivoa s'arrêta dans quelques magasins pour faire le plein de provisions. Leur masure se trouvait à proximité du Mont Etna à quarante cinq kilomètres de leur point de chute. Après une traversée en taxi, ils s'arrêtent en bordure du parc régional qui abritait le volcan. Ils finirent leur chemin à pied. Pendant le trajet l'adulte de dégoisa pas un mot, le visage plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée – ce qui n'induisait jamais rien de bon. L'installation fut succincte, la bâtisse se composait d'une pièce commune où était imbriqué le salon avec la cuisine, deux chambres plus une salle d'eau, rien de mirobolant. Dès que les deux individus eurent pris leur repas, Ivoa renseigna d'emblée Cenzo sur ses intentions.

— Ecoute gamin. Cela fait plusieurs années que tu me colles au basque. En somme, que tu brigues l'armure du Cancer… Je dois dire que tu tiens le coup, jamais un de mes apprentis n'a tenu aussi longtemps que toi. La dernière ligne droite arrive alors ne me déçoit pas.

— Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je vais gagner mon armure ?

— Oui. Enfin moi je n'aurai pas dit ça. Tu vas plutôt devoir la mériter.

Bien évidement l'avoir avec facilité aurait été trop beau, l'italien savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre avec son maître. Il supposait que son épreuve ultime ne serait pas coton.

— Elle va consister en quoi ? osa l'enfant.

— Bien, autant te le dire maintenant. Tu devras déjà subir la dernière phase de ton entrainement, ici et au puits. Il sera dur.

Ivoa laissait planer le suspense en accrochant le regard de son élève qui ne frémit pas. Il ne montrait pas son trouble si tant est qu'il en ressentait un. Le plus âgé poursuivit son discours.

— Tu vas affronter les émanations nocives de l'Etna et sa chaleur insupportable. Je t'emmènerais à l'intérieur même du monstre, dans la chambre magmatique. Heureusement pour toi il n'a pas l'air d'être en éveil. Tu y resteras des heures entières à t'entrainer là dans la fournaise. Et gare à toi si tu échoues ! Tu m'entends ?

— Oui maître, acquiesça l'enfant.

— Dans le puits des âmes tu devras affronter tes peurs, appréhender les âmes errantes pour les faire réagir à ta présence. Ce territoire hostile nous appartiens, nous chevalier du Cancer. Ne l'oublie jamais et mets tout en œuvre pour rester digne de la porter. Compris ?

— Oui !

— Mouais… Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Aller, on va commencer maintenant, tu y resteras la nuit.

Le polynésien agrippa son élève par le col de sa tunique pour l'emmener sans qu'il ne touche terre devant une entrée du volcan qui menait jusqu'à son antre. L'antre du monstre de feu.

Devant cet amalgame de roche noire, Cenzo réprima un frisson. Effectivement, comme il le pressentait la fin de sa formation ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

(suite...)

* * *

><p>(1) Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas. Pardonne-moi. Mon fils.<p> 


	6. Innocenzo chevalier du Cancer

**Chapitre 5**

**Innocenzo chevalier du Cancer**

Cela faisait des jours entiers que Cenzo se battait avec les émanations de souffre et les vapeurs incandescentes depuis sa chambre superficielle – là ou le magma ne naît pas. Ivoa le rejoignait pour l'entrainement, il devait enchainer les figures martiales, les simulations de combats, les véritables affrontements avec son mentor. Toujours sous les coups de brimades, corrections et railleries. Le petit italien avait l'habitude à ses familiarités mais ici cela se révélait nettement plus ardu d'y faire face. Ajouté à cela, la privation de nourriture ou rationnement drastique, la fatigue, le milieu défavorable et on obtenait un caïd au bord de l'épuisement nerveux et physique. Le chevalier n'y allait pas de main morte, redoublant ses coups portés à leur paroxysme. Il était temps de façonner son élève comme lui le voulait. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'avoir un élève prometteur, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Ivoa reconnaissait la persévérance de Cenzo ainsi que sa dureté et son sens critique, car avec ce qu'il subit depuis son arrivée il y a de cela des années, jamais le _bambino_ ne flancha. Jamais il n'abandonna et jamais il ne mourra. Ce qui était une preuve en soit.

Qui plus est, il était temps pour le polynésien de passer le relais, car tout aussi fier qu'il était à revêtir sa précieuse armure, les séquelles qu'elles lui laissaient étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Ses allées et venues entre le monde des ténèbres et le monde terrestre affectait sa raison, son cerveau et ses facultés mentales. La nuit Ivoa revoyait tous ces fantômes dénaturés errer sans but en criant d'effroi. Ces visions n'étaient certainement pas plaisantes à garder en mémoire. Outre cet inconvénient majeur, il ressentait en lui la soif à l'état pure… La soif de quoi ? Et bien du sang tout simplement. Pour faire taire ses apparitions métaphysiques, il rêvait d'éventrer éveillé ses camarades, notamment un certain Kléonas bien plus que les autres…

Quand il le voyait déambuler dans le Sanctuaire en se pavanant au côté de sa peste, le chevalier du Cancer ne voulait qu'une chose : le plonger dans un bain de sang. Bain dont il serait l'investigateur évidement. Se rajoutait à cela, le manque de son ami le plus précieux, son soutien, son pilier. Depuis que Dara était parti en Inde, l'homme buriné n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Vivre sans les conseils avisés ou le calme du birman se manifestait être sa plus terrible épreuve. Sans lui plus rien ne prenait de valeur. Quelques fois – bien plus ces temps-ci – quand Cenzo l'insupportait ou le décevait, le saint rêvait de fracasser sa tête sur le parvis de son temple. Ses hallucinations prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son cerveau malade, alors pour ne pas être tenter de passer à l'acte il l'enfermait durant sa jeunesse. Pour maîtriser sa fureur, sa barbarie. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé il ne le faisait plus. Ivoa se contentait de l'envoyer hors du temple pendant quelques heures le temps de se calmer. Et puis l'heure d'Innocenzo était venue, les deux protagonistes le savaient pertinemment.

Alors le plus âgé mit toute son énergie dans les derniers entrainements du petit, non pas pour l'endurcir mais pour abolir toute part d'humanité qui persistait en lui. Il lui répétait sans arrêt qu'il n'était qu'un faible, un pitoyable, un minus pour renforcer son mental. Ce qui fonctionnait puisque Cenzo s'accrochait désespérément à sa vie spartiate. Ce dernier entendait constamment la même rengaine : _force physique, force brute, force, force, force. Pas de pitié, ne fait aucun survivant face à tes adversaires_. Entre sa réclusion au fond de l'Etna et ses escapades au puits des âmes, l'apprenti s'épuisait et croyait devenir fou. Pendant des mois et des mois il ne vit un semblable, pour seule compagnie il se contentait de celle d'Ivoa. Il représentait son monde, sa possible perte et son affranchissement. Plusieurs fois il fut laissé presque pour mort au milieu du mont de fer, à l'agonie. Ivoa lui indiqua de se soigner à l'aide de son cosmos, chose qu'il ne développait pas suffisamment. Cenzo pansait ses blessures comme il le pouvait mais chaque jour il gagnait en puissance le rendant de plus en plus intouchable.

* * *

><p>Pour parfaire sa formation, Ivoa décida de pousser son apprenti dans ses derniers retranchements. Le faire souffrir encore une ultime fois pour lui permettre de déployer son cosmos.<p>

L'homme tatoué se présenta debout dans toute sa droiture face à Cenzo assis en tailleur. Placarder sur son visage une ironie méprisante, il lui balança une enveloppe à moitié déchirée qui voleta jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis le plus vieux rit. Son rire moqueur se voulait méchant.

— J'ai eu des nouvelles de tes camarades du Sanctuaire. Beaucoup ont gagné leur armure déjà. Tu es à la traine mais ça je m'en doutais depuis le début. Tu ne cesses de me décevoir pour tout.

Cenzo regardait le bout de papier à terre comme s'il ne le voyait pas, son maître enchaina.

— Tu peux l'ouvrir elle t'est adressée… Oh… Ne sois pas surpris, dedans il est mentionné que ton précieux ami est mort. Oui cette petite chochotte d'Aphrodite n'a pas survécu à son épreuve finale… Ils vont rapatriés son corps au Sanctuaire. Il sera enterré avec tous les anonymes qui ont été trop faibles. C'est pitoyable ! Je le savais depuis le début qu'il était bien trop faible pour convoiter une quelconque armure ! Il aurait dû apprendre à faire du crochet, cela lui aurait mieux correspondu…

Pendant que son mentor parlait, plutôt dénigrait son ami, Cenzo fixait les yeux révulsés cette maudite lettre lui annonçant le trépas de son meilleur ami. Elle se broyait sous les mains du garçon, de rage il la déchira, se leva et hurla à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

— C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Menteur ! Ordure ! Enfoiré ! Tu dis des conneries ! Aphro n'a pas pu mourir ! Il n'a pas pu… Il n'a pas pu échouer… Il me l'a promis. Il m'a promis de réussir… On devait revenir ensemble.

Le polynésien fit une pichenette sur le front du garçon en guise de provocation et continua son allocution.

— C'était inévitable enfin petit… Tu ne t'imaginais pas tout de même que ta midinette bouclée allait s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Tu me désespères de plus en plus. Cela ne vaut rien de se créer des amitiés parmi nos frères d'armes. La preuve, maintenant tu vas devenir aussi loque que lui… Tu es navrant, reprends-toi.

Cenzo leva ses yeux rageurs qui étincelaient pour les épingler sur les lagons narquois d'Ivoa. Bien entendu tout était faux, absolument faux mais pour susciter la flamme du crime chez l'enfant, il fallait le pousser jusqu'à son seuil de tolérance. Jusqu'à la frontière de la folie… Entre démence et raison. Déchainement et restriction. Cenzo devait à son tour goûter aux joies du sang.

D'ailleurs ce plan démoniaque faisait merveille puisque la frustration, l'incompréhension ainsi que la colère enlaidirent les traits du garçon. Tout son être tremblait de rage, ses bras ainsi que ses jambes. Même son thorax se soulevait spasmodiquement, les larmes au bord des yeux il hoquetait de furie.

— Et voilà ! Nous y sommes ! provoqua le saint. J'en étais quasiment certain que de fréquenter cet Aphrodite de malheur te conduirait à ta perte ! Tout ce que je t'ai enseigné ne sert à rien. Mais regarde-moi ça ! Tu pleurniches telle une épave. Tu me dégoutes mon pauvre Cenzo ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Rien et rien. Jettes-toi dans le magma en ébullition, tu éviteras de me faire perdre mon temps.

L'enfant ne pensait plus ni ne raisonnait. Seule l'image de ce tyran emplissait ses prunelles lamées, tout bourdonnait autour de lui : dans sa tête, dans ses oreilles, dans sa mâchoire. Il la crispa à s'en mordre la langue à sang. Un seul visage et un seul nom tambourinait dans sa tête, Aphrodite. Son seul soutien parmi cet amoncèlement de gens désintéressés résidant au Sanctuaire. Tout tournait et s'entrechoquait dans ses neurones. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela restait inconcevable. Le bleuté lui avait promis de devenir plus coriace, plus tenace et de revenir avec son armure en poche pour le revoir. Lui. Cenzo. Le petit gars des rues, le rebus dont personne ne voulait auparavant. Non. Pourquoi Aphrodite l'abandonnait aussi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas survécu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé non d'un bordel sans nom ?

Pendant qu'Ivoa ricanait de plus belle, la rage au ventre, encrée dans ses tripes il se rua sur son mentor qui le dépassait de plusieurs têtes pour lui asséner un coup de poing phénoménal dans les côtes. Ce qui plia en deux la victime mais toujours en riant.

— Et bien ! Je crois que le petit caïd refait surface… Tu vas enfin te décider à agir en homme petit ? Tu vas aller la chercher cette satanée armure hein ? Tu la veux ? Tu souhaites revoir ta copine c'est ça ?

— Ta gueule ! La ferme gros tas !

Cenzo bourrinait de coups de poing son maître en même temps qu'il se cassait la voix sur ses insultes. Il y allait de plus en plus fort, son cosmos enflait sans décroître, c'est comme s'il était possédé. Malgré sa stature imposante, l'homme percevait la douleur des blessures portées en s'en délectant. A plus il ressentait la douleur, à plus il en était fier. Les doctrines qu'il enseigna à son apprenti firent leur chemin mine de rien parce que l'italien y allait franchement. Pour un garçon de douze ans il possédait une force titanesque, le combat au corps à corps restait sa meilleure arme. Au bout d'un moment le chevalier en titre se défendit en envoyant le petit sur le tapis. Ou plus exactement sur le sol pierreux. La lutte s'intensifiait, les visages se boursouflaient, les égratignures entaillaient les peaux, les os étaient broyés, les dents déchaussées. La violence du combat était inouïe mais Cenzo ne pliait pas. Il ne courbait pas l'échine au contraire, rivalisant de hargne face à Ivoa le despote, l'homme inébranlable. Ce dernier s'acharnait sur l'aspirant en ne mesurant pas sa force, peu importait… Après tout ils étaient là pour se départager, pour permettre à l'italien de gagner son armure, celle qu'il gardera à vie. Alors non il ne retenait pas ses coups comme s'il attaquait un ennemi du Sanctuaire. Cenzo ne se sentait plus, son corps, sa volonté dérivait sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Prit de folie, il déchaina son cosmos en un éclatement puissant, au bout de ses doigts les flammes bleues vrillaient. Des dizaines de lumières s'entremêlaient autour du garçon laissant derrière elles des sillages éblouissants. Elles se multipliaient encore et encore, Ivoa les suivit du regard un air énigmatique accroché au visage. Puis il fixa son vis-à-vis et partit dans un accès de folie. Il s'esclaffa comme un damné sans s'arrêter.

— Enfin ! Tu y es parvenu ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt mon pauvre petit. Tu as atteint le septième sens. Maintenant… Viens la chercher, elle t'attend…

Lui fit de même, il invoqua les feu-follets pour aller capturer l'âme de Cenzo. Les attaquants fondirent les uns dans les autres, les lucioles bourdonnaient presque, on aurait pu entendre leurs crissements tant le déchainement était gigantesque. La cavité minérale luisait d'une lumière aveuglante mais chacun des deux protagonistes se cherchait du regard, personne ne baissa les yeux. Puis ces points brillants s'estompèrent d'un seul coup dans un choc éclatant. Ensuite… Le vide, le noir, plus rien. Ivoa n'avait pas réussit à ravir son âme à Cenzo ni lui d'ailleurs.

Sans crier gare, le garçon se jeta sur son maître toujours en le battant de toutes ses forces. Ses forces… Il y mit son énergie entièrement pour en finir avec cet homme autoritaire. Il recevait encore des coups mais ils ne l'atteignaient pas car prit d'amok il était hors de lui, hors de son corps, hors de sa pensée. Il ne sut pas comment mais d'un coup Ivoa s'éteignit entre les coups portés alors que l'italien continuait de pétrir son visage de tumeurs. Une lumière blême quitta l'enveloppe charnelle, elle représentait l'âme du chevalier, l'apprenti tendit sa main et l'appela d'une voix faussement douce.

— Viens ma petite amie. Viens vers moi. Viens vers ton nouveau maître…

Il pointa son index et la luciole vint s'y coller. Le jeune garçon l'examina quelques secondes sous tous les angles.

— Voilà. Tu es à moi maintenant, tu vois tu ne me quitteras plus Ivoa… Je suis ton nouveau maître. Tu resteras près de moi éternellement à déambuler dans cet endroit infecte tout comme toi…

Puis d'un geste souple, il lança la petite boule luminescente dans les airs. Celle-ci commençait à s'élever toujours plus haut, quand Cenzo l'envoya divaguer dans l'antichambre de la Mort.

Il avait gagné, il avait vaincu, il survécut.

Maintenant il incarnait Innocenzo le chevalier du Cancer, celui qui domptait la Mort elle-même, celui qui s'en jouait et qui ensorcelait les âmes défuntes.

* * *

><p>Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi prostré dans les entrailles du monstre volcanique ? Des heures, des jours, des semaines ?<p>

Cenzo était devenu un homme et un assassin par la même occasion, il grandit trop vite en l'espace d'un éclair. Oui il avait tué son propre maître pour revêtir l'amure d'or. Oui il était fier de lui mais non il n'en tira aucune une joie démesurée. A contraire l'amertume le ravageait. Ses pensées déviaient sur son enfance au Sanctuaire, son entrainement rigoureux voir draconien. Puis sur la seule chose bénéfique qu'il lui était arrivé depuis sa venue au monde… La rencontre avec Aphrodite, ce petit garçon timide qui se cachait derrière les jambes de son maître. Tout tournait dans sa tête, Cenzo assis contre la roche noire, les genoux repliés contre lui se prenait la tête de ses mains et hurlait pour tenter de repousser ces images qui le hantaient.

Quelles images ?

Celles de son ami souriant et radieux ou plus sombres quand il était en proie à de la peine. Celles de son ex maître le battant à torts à et travers, les fantômes de cet endroit isolé, son enfance à Naples, sa mère qui le rejetait, sa mère qu'il le mettait à la rue, ses errances passées et actuelles.

Il alla chercher l'âme d'Aphrodite dans cette chambre mortuaire où des milliers d'entités se jetaient inlassablement dans la gueule béante du puits. Cenzo patrouilla, courra dans tous les sens en criant son prénom en vain. Sa voix se répercutait contre les parois rocheuses en amplifiant son écho mais il ne vit jamais le suédois.

Etait-il déjà tombé ?

Son aspect physique avait-il changé ?

Sa hargne l'avait-elle quitté ?

Où était Aphrodite ? Pourquoi l'abandonna-t-il à son triste sort ?

Maintenant que le préadolescent disposait de son titre, personne n'était là pour le féliciter, personne ne dissiperait les démons qui murmuraient à ses oreilles.

Mais où était passé Aphrodite ?

Au bout de longs jours tortueux il se résolut enfin à partir d'ici pour retrouver son nouveau poste, son nouveau statut. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, il était devenu son propre maître. Tout le long du trajet qui le ramenait en Grèce, il ne cessa de penser à son meilleur ami, non son frère de cœur car c'est ce qu'il représentait depuis toutes ces années. Bien plus que son ex idole Giaccomo le caïd de son quartier, car le bleuté ne le quitta jamais dans ces moments de doute, de fierté ou de faiblesse. Même si le méditerranéen ne le montrait pas, il savait que l'aspirant poisson le cernait parfaitement, mais tacitement il ne lui fit jamais de remarque. Tout coulait naturellement avec Aphro. Sur le bateau qui le rapatriait, il sécha ses larmes traîtresses car personne ne devait le voir amoindri, cela restait inconcevable.

Maintenant il incarnait la force brute, barbare, réelle, écrasante et nul ne le vaincrait jamais, de cela il s'en fit la promesse. Il élèvera son rang, son armure au-delà de ce que lui apprit Ivoa pour le surpasser en tout.

ooOoo

Arrivé à bon port, Cenzo regagna son temple, il traversa le domaine sacré vêtu de son armure dorée, de sa seconde peau. Devant les nouveaux apprentis, les chevaliers d'argents, les maîtres d'armes, il se pavana la tête haute, très haute en défiant quiconque posait un regard trop insistant sur sa personne.

Sa cape volait dans les airs, son casque avertissait les autres en étendant ses pinces vers le ciel. Quiconque se frotterait au nouveau Cancer serait pris au piège de ses morailles acérées, dans les tenailles de la Mort. Tous baissèrent les yeux devant le chevalier, le jeune adolescent se contenta de lancer à leur encontre quelques œillades dédaigneuses ou meurtrières selon son humeur. Devant son charisme, les sous gradés eurent des frissons d'affolement, c'est qu'il impressionnait son monde dorénavant encore plus qu'autrefois.

Il fallait se présenter devant le Pope, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sut que le chevalier des Gémeaux, Saga n'était plus là. Selon la rumeur il disparut lors d'une mission et depuis plus personne ne le revit ici comme ailleurs. Cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'enquérir de son obligation.

L'adoubement fut pratiqué en huit clos comme se voulait la coutume. Lorsqu'un apprenti or obtenait son armure, le Pope en personne donnait son sacrement sans autre témoin. Cette cérémonie officiellement officieuse n'était réservée qu'aux plus hauts gradés de la garnison d'Athéna. Car eux seuls possédaient le privilège de s'entretenir en particulier avec le Grand Pope.

Au bout de quelques heures le chevalier en titre du Cancer descendit les marches des temples de ses condisciples dignement dans toute sa splendeur destructrice. Malheureusement il ne vit personne l'attendre sur le parvis du douzième. Son cœur se serra l'espace de quelques secondes. Secondes envolées, il se ressaisit de suite pour continuer sa marche. Il eut une pensée pour son ami en quittant cette maison vide…

« _Addio. Addio mio unico amico. __L'unico e solo. __Non dimenticherò mai_.»

Sa descente fut on ne peut plus banale. Personne ne prêta attention à lui plus que les autres. Camus ne lui jeta même pas un regard et ainsi de suite. Il s'en fichait bien. Maintenant tout était différent. Oui tout absolument tout.

Le jeune fringuant déssosait son armure quand une voix suave, presque roulante se fit entendre juste derrière lui.

— Alors... Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir... J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ici. Tu te traines Cenz.

Surprise et consternation !

Cette voix... Malgré le changement opéré il reconnut instantanément son propriétaire, son accent mélodieux n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne en ces lieux !

L'italien se retourna prestamment pour découvrir son meilleur ami adossé à un piler près de l'entrée, une rose blanche qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer contre sa bouche. Aphrodite dans toute sa splendeur s'épanouissait comme ses fleurs adulées. Il exudait la prestance, plus rien à voir avec le garçonnet chétif et inquiet d'antan. A la place, avait éclos une magnifique dionée à l'aspect virginal mais aux pièges assassins. L'extérieur tranchait net avec l'intérieur.

Cenzo eut un mouvement de recul, stupéfait il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son ami revenu du royaume des Morts. En vérité il n'était jamais parti là-bas, le Cancer se donna une claque mentale. Le second attaqua.

— Et alors... Tu ne viens pas me féliciter pour ma victoire ? J'ai décroché mon armure bien avant toi.

Un sourire de complaisance s'effilait sur la bouche peinte d'Aphrodite.

— Mais... Tu... Mais... Tu n'es pas mort !? Comment ça avant moi ? De quoi tu parles ? se reprit l'italien.

— Cela fait déjà cinq mois que je suis revenu, bien avant toi. Par conséquent je suis le vainqueur, rit le bleuté raffiné.

— Comment le vainqueur ? Le vainqueur de quoi ? On n'a jamais décidé ce genre de défi avant de partir !

Pendant que le chevalier des Poissons riait narquoisement, l'autre observait son ami dans les moindres détails. Vraiment il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon d'autrefois, cependant quelque chose le définissant subsitait en lui. Aphrodite resterait éternellement Aphrodite. Cenzo retrouva ses esprit l'étonnement passé, puis railla haut et fort.

— Mais mon épreuve fut plus dure que la tienne ! J'en mettrais ma main au feu. Alors... Tu en dis quoi ? Quelle était la tienne Aph'?

Le nordiste écarquilla ses yeux, fit la moue de dédain et replaça d'un mouvement de nuque ses mèches azurines.

— Je n'ai pas à te le raconter. Tu sais bien que tout ce qui concerne nos entrainements doivent rester connus de nous seuls. Donc... Cela ne te regarde pas Cenz.

— Masque de mort.

— Pardon ?

— Masque de mort. Maintenant je me fais appeller comme ça.

Aphrodite rit de plus belle en se moquant ouvertement de son ami le plus cher. Il décocha sa rose qui fut prise au vol par le Cancer.

— Tu me surprendras toujours Cenz. Allons, pas de ça avec moi... Si tu veux en publique je t'appelerais Masque de mort mais pas entre nous. Tiens... Petit cadeau pour ton accession au titre de chevalier du Cancer...

Il amorça son départ quand le suédois se stoppa puis enchaina d'un ton mielleux.

— On se retrouve ce soir pour dîner ensemble. A plus tard "Masque"...

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre du couloir.

Innocenzo porta la fleur à son nez pour en respirer le parfum capiteux. Il vit bien que son précieux avait changé, mais qu'importe la raison après tout. Il devinait que son épreuve n'eut été facile également, normal qu'il s'endurcisse. Au contraire, il fut ravi de le voir aussi empli d'assurance et de charisme. Aphrodite n'incarnait certes pas la force brute d'apesct extérieur comme lui, mais on se doutait que sous ses airs maniérés se cachait un adversaire hors du commun... Une autre forme de force, plus subtile... Il plaça la rose dans un vase et partit prendre une bonne douche réparatrice. Maintenant ce temple lui appartenait comme la manière dont il mènerait sa vie. Et le plus important, son pilier l'attendait et jamais plus il ne le quitterait.

(suite...)

* * *

><p>(1) adieu. Adieu mon unique ami. L'unique, le seul. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.<p> 


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Deathmask le maître**

Innocenzo qui ne se faisait plus appeler de la sorte depuis des années, gesticulait dans tous les sens en contre bas de l'arène dédiée aux entrainements des novices. Il ameutait les alentours et aurait pu réveiller les morts des cimetières environnants. On n'entendait que lui à cinquante kilomètres à la ronde. De plus, il faisait de grands mouvements de bras et tapotait le front d'un petit garçon de son index pour lui faire rentrer quelconque leçon dans le crâne.

— Mais tu vas comprendre à la fin crétin !? Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Rhaa tu me désespères ! Vas-y dégage !

Un petit garçon à peine âgé de cinq ans à la chevelure hirsute argentée, reniflait bruyamment en portant ses mains jointes devant son visage. A plus le chevalier du Cancer s'époumonait, à plus l'enfant hoquetait de peur.

— Arrête de chouiner !

Le petit était pris de spasmes ne contrôlant plus sa respiration.

— Maintenant tu as la morve au nez ! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Qui m'as foutu un empoté pareil ?

A présent l'enfant s'essuyait les yeux énergiquement en braillant telle une sirène.

— Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Mei arrête !

— T'es messant !

L'homme se frappa le front de sa main en vociférant en italien.

— Je vais te jetter dans le Tartare ou dans n'importe quel ravin que je trouverai ! Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de chialer !

Quelqu'un applaudit dans les gradins, bien évidement cela ne pouvait être qu'Aphrodite qui venait assister à l'entrainement – plutôt débandade de son ami.

— Bravo Cenz, bravo ! Quel pédagogue tu fais. C'est impressionnant non vraiment.

— Et toi ! Tu n'as pas fini de te foutre de moi ? Ca te fait rire ?

— Pour tout de dire... Oui franchement oui. Tu te verrais mon pauvre... Le grand, non que dis-je, le surpuissant Masque de mort mit en déroute par un morveux en couche culotte, c'est tordant.

— Tu verras quand tu en auras un toi aussi ! brailla l'italien. Tu rieras moins princesse !

Aphrodite dodelinait de la tête pour se moquer ouvertement des paroles de son ami.

— Aucun risque... Le Pope sait que je déteste les gamins, il ne m'en refilera pas un maintenant. Et puis... J'ai des privilèges que les autres ne possèdent pas...

— Oui, oui je connais la rengaine ça va... grommela Innocenzo.

— Bon alors tu termines ta leçon ou tu le balances à la mer avant l'heure du déjeuner ?

— Je vais lui apprendre moi à ne rien écouter !

Le suédois leva la tête pour partir dans un fou rire déroutant.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire comme ça !? Aph' ! Oh Aph' réponds !

— Mais toi et tes pseudos menaces en l'air ! Tout le monde sait moi le premier que tu ne les mets jamais à exécution ! Tu le laisses pleurnicher tranquillement, ce gamin te mènes par le bout du nez.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

— Ce môme te mène par le bout du nez je le répète, il fait de toi ce qu'il veut... Ah il est beau le terrible, le sanguinaire Masque de mort en rôle de papa poule ! Bravo la renommée, on repassera !

— Tais-toi tu m'énnerves sale vipère !

Pendant que les deux chevaliers se disputaient, Mei continuait de pleurer au milieu. Résigné à laisser sa leçon en suspend, "Masque" emmena par la main l'enfant en le tirant jusqu'à son temple suivi d'Aphrodite qui le narguait.

— Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as la main toute gluante c'est dégueulasse ! Ce gosse ne sait même pas se moucher, comment je vai lui apprendre à se battre moi ?

— Ca mon pauvre c'est _ton_ problème, conclut Aphrodite.

Le Cancer gronda encore un bon bout de temps, cependant il moucha l'enfant, le fit manger en compagnie du Poisson pour finir par reprendre son entrainement en l'allégeant un peu.

Peut être que Masque alias Innocenzo ne reproduira pas le même schéma que feu son ancien maître...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><span>NdA <span>:

Mei est le véritable apprenti de Deathmask. Il est introduit dans la _Gigantomachia_, il postulera pour l'armure de la Chevelure. Son apparence dans ce chapitre est telle qu'elle apparaît dans le roman (oui j'ai lu les passages le concernant).

o

Merci pour toutes les lectrices qui ont lu cette fanfic exceptionnelle de part le sujet traité mais peut être pas par la qualité de cet écrit vu le peu de retour que j'ai eu.

Ce n'est pas grave, je ne le traiterais plus et me contenterais de rester auprès de mon Griffon. Lui je le connais bien.

Je tiens juste à ajouter que je me suis donnée à fond pour parler de DM, surtout sur un sujet comme son apprentissage, j'y ai passé des mois. Je suis un peu déçue c'est tout.

Perigrin.


End file.
